


Little Sleeping Beauty [German Version]

by LilTomato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU - Fairytale, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, F/M, Fairies, M/M, Magical Curse, Yuto as Philip, Yuya as Aurora, Yuzu as Maleficent, based on Disney's Sleeping Beauty from 1959, counterpartshipping, nothing for Hiragi Yuzu-fans (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED), only on AO3, pawnshipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [Deutsche Version]Es war einmal ein Kind, das von einer bösen Fee verflucht wurde...Basiert auf dem Disney Film von 1959Rated M zur Sicherheit
Relationships: Akaba Ray/Zarc, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Kurosaki Ruri & Rin & Serena, Kurosaki Shun & Yuto & Yuri, Sakaki Yuya/Yuto, Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh), Zarc & Akaba Ray & Sakaki Yuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginn of a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Das ist meine erste Arc V- Story hier auf Ao3.  
> Ich hoffe, es macht Spaß sie zu lesen
> 
> (Bitte nicht die Tags ingorieren, sie haben einen Grund, danke)

Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit in einem weit, weit entfernten Königreich, dort lebte ein Königspaar. Das Volk liebte es, denn beide waren sehr gütig und gerecht. Und doch waren sie unglücklich. Seit Jahren wünschten sie sich ein Kind, welches ihr Glück vollenden würde. Doch leider war ihnen ebendieses Glück bislang verwehrt geblieben. Bis eines schönen Tages...

KRACH!!!

Die Türen des Raumes flogen auf und gegen die Wände, wodurch die Männer, welche an einem langen Tisch saßen, aufschreckten. Eigentlich hatten sie gehofft ihr Gespräch in Ruhe führen zu können, so war es auch angeordnet gewesen. Daher waren sie überrascht doch gestört zu werden und noch mehr, als sie sahen, wer sie unterbrach. Eine Frau stürmte auf sie zu, die maronibraunen Haare lose über ihre Schultern fallend, gekleidet in ein langes Nachtkleid und einen Morgenmantel, dünne Sandalen an ihren Füßen. "Zarc!!", quietschte sie übers ganze Gesicht strahlend, bevor sie sich einem der Männer in die Arme warf, welche sich bei ihrem Anblick erhoben hatten.

Dieser trug neben braunen Stiefeln, einer dunkelblauen Hose und einem passenden Hemd einen purpurfarbenen Umhang. In seinen silbernen Haaren blitzte ein goldener Reif auf. Als der kleinere Körper mit seinem eigenen kollidierte, geriet er aus dem Gleichgewicht und wäre beinahe zu Boden gefallen, doch es gelang ihm in letzter Sekunde sich am Tisch festzuhalten. "Ray?! Was ist los? Bist du in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen, während sie sein Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte. "M-Mylady! Nicht so schnell! Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein!" Zwei Männer kamen nun ebenfalls in den Raum, sichtlich außer Atem, als hätten sie ein Wettrennen durch das ganze Schloss gemacht.

"Was ist denn passiert?", wollte der König wissen, den Blick aus goldenen Augen nun auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge gerichtet. Doch bevor einer von ihnen eine Antwort geben konnte, kam ihnen die Frau dazwischen. "Ich bin schwanger!", rief sie überglücklich. "Wir bekommen ein Baby!" Ihm fiel die Kinnlade runter. "Wirklich?" Mit geweiteten Augen sah er zwischen ihr und dem Duo hin und her. Letztere nickten synchron. "So ist es... Euer Majestät...", antwortete einer von ihnen atemlos. 

Auf dem Gesicht des Herrschers breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, welches dem seiner Frau in Sachen Strahlkraft in Nichts nachstand. "Das ist ja super!!", jubelte er und wirbelte sie kurz herum, ungeachtet der Proteste der beiden Ärzte, bevor er sie wieder auf ihre Füße stellte. Ray lachte und legte ihre Hände auf die Wangen ihres Ehemannes, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und innig zu küssen. Um sie herum klatschten die Anwesenden und gratulierten ihnen, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Eine Fortsetzung der Besprechung war durch diese freudige Nachricht erschwert und so beendete Zarc das Treffen. Die Ärzte bestanden darauf, dass die Königin sich in ihre Gemächer zurückzog und schonte, um das Leben des Babys nicht zu gefährden. Es hatte schon so lange gedauert, bis sie überhaupt schwanger wurde, da wollte niemand das kleine und zerbrechliche Wesen in Gefahr bringen. Zarc blieb noch im Raum, die Hände auf den Unterlagen vor sich und mit den Gedanken bei dem Ungeborenen, welches in seiner Liebsten heranwuchs. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Freund.", ertönte eine Stimme und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

Der Mann sah auf und in die ebenfalls goldenen Augen seines besten Freundes, des Königs des Nachbarreiches. "Vielen Dank, Shun." Der Andere nickte und gab einem an der Tür stehenden Diener ein Zeichen, bevor er sich dem Silberhaarigen gegenüber setzte. Dieser huschte hinaus und kam wenig später mit zwei Trinkpokalen und einer Karaffe zurück. "Stoßen wir darauf an.", sagte er und goß ihnen etwas von dem Rotwein aus Letzterem ein. "Auf deine Frau und deinen Nachwuchs, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen!" Beide Könige hoben die Behältnisse und prosteten sich gegenseitig zu, bevor sie von der alkoholischen Flüssigkeit tranken. 

"Ich kann dir garnicht beschreiben, wie glücklich ich im Moment bin." 

"Brauchst du auch nicht, ich sehe es an deinem Gesicht." Beide lachten. "Endlich werde ich dich auch mit Baby-Geschichten nerven können.", meinte Zarc. Shun grinste und strich sich durch die dunkelgrünen Haare. "Als könntest du das. Und Yuto wird einen Spielkameraden haben. Seinen Cousin bekomme ich kaum aus der Bibliothek raus und von diesen Bilderbüchern über Blumen weg, da hoffe ich sehr, dass er wenigstens Zeit mit deinem Kind verbringt."

Der Silberhaarige grinste und lehnte sich zurück. "Vielleicht sollten wir die Beiden mit Lord Atlas' Sohn bekannt machen. Er würde sie bestimmt auf Trab halten, selbst Yuri.", schlug er vor. Sein Gesprächspartner hob eine Augenbraue, während er einen Schluck trank. "Ach stimmt, der Junge müsste jetzt zwei Jahre alt sein, richtig? Oder sind es gar schon drei? Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass er sogar Yuri aus seinem Schneckenhaus holt?", wollte er wissen und erhielt ein Nicken. 

"Sehr sicher. Der Bengel konnte kaum laufen, hat er das Schloss schon auf den Kopf gestellt. Einen Bücherwurm wie deinen Neffen wird er mit seinem frechen Mundwerk bestimmt auch soweit auf die Palme bringen, dass er seine Zeit nicht mehr mit Büchern verbringt.", antwortete Zarc. "Weißt du, ich stelle mir das gerade vor und aus irgendeinem Grund tut mir die Einrichtung unserer Schlösser leid.", kommentierte Shun trocken und sorgte mit dieser Aussage dafür, dass der Andere sich an seinem Rotwein verschluckte. Nach mehrfachem Husten begann sein Amtskollege zu lachen und schließlich stimmte er mitein.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, saßen die beiden Könige einfach nur auf ihren Stühlen und sahen aus dem Fenster. "Woran denkst du gerade?", wollte der Silberhaarige nach einer Weile wissen. "An die Zukunft unserer Kinder und unserer Königreiche.", antwortete sein bester Freund nach einem Moment. Zarc hob eine Augenbraue, als er den Tonfall des Anderen bemerkte. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und betrachtete diesen. Es war still, bis... 

"Ernsthaft, Shun?! Jetzt schon?!" Zarc schlug mit einer Faust auf den Tisch und sprang auf. "Mein Kind ist noch nicht mal auf der Welt und du willst es bereits mit deinem Sohn verkuppeln?!", regte er sich auf. Der andere Herrscher blieb, wo er war. "Setz sich wieder hin und beruhige dich.", sagte er, wartete, bis der Mann dem nachgekommen war und sich mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. "Und jetzt erinnere dich wieder an unseren Traum von früher. Unsere beiden Länder nicht mehr nur Nachbarn, sondern als eine Nation und unsere Völker vereint als Brüder und Schwestern.", fuhr er fort.

Erneut sprang der werdende Vater auf. "Durch unsere Kinder?! Als Thronerben werden sie unter genug Stress stehen!", protestierte er. "Hast du eine bessere Idee?", wollte Shun ruhig wissen. "Seit Jahren suchen wir den richtigen Weg, um unseren Traum wahr werden zu lassen. Was spricht dagegen, dass unsere Kinder genau dieser Weg sind?" Zarc stoppte und blieb stehen. Langsam sah er zu dem Anderen. "Und was ist, wenn mein Kind ein Junge wird? Oder Yuto gar kein Interesse hat?", fragte er. 

Der andere König schwieg für einen Moment. "Das wäre nichts, was wir nicht lösen können.", meinte er. "Wird dein Nachwuchs männlich, gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit der Adoption, falls du dir Gedanken wegen Enkelkindern machst. Ich wurde schließlich auch von meinen Eltern adoptiert. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Yuto Interesse haben wird." Sein bester Freund sah weiterhin zweifelnd aus, daher versuchte er es mit einem anderen Argument. "Was wäre dir lieber? Jemanden, den du nicht kennst und erst komplett kennenlernen musst, bevor du dir sicher sein kannst, dass dein Sprössling auch wirklich glücklich sein wird, oder mein Sohn, den du bereits gesehen hast und auch in Zukunft treffen wirst?"

Er ließ ihm Zeit, wartete stumm, bis der Silberhaarige sich mit einem Seufzen setzte. "Du hast Recht! Bei allem, was einem heilig sein kann, Shun, du hast Recht. Und dein Junge ist ein anständiges Kerlchen." Er griff nach seinem Becher und trank den Rest des Weins. Einen Augenblick sah er auf die Juwelen, die in das Gold des Trinkpokals eingearbeitet worden waren, dann zu seinem Gegenüber. "Außerdem, wo wäre der Sinn unsere Länger zu vereinen, wenn es nicht mal unsere Häuser tun?" Der Dunkelgrünhaarige grinste leicht. "Das dachte ich auch. Ich bin sicher, Ray wird mir zustimmen." 

"Natürlich. Ray ist eine kluge Frau. Rate, warum ich sie geheiratet habe." Das Grinsen wurde breiter. "Damit wenigstens einer von euch der Kluge in der Beziehung ist?" 

"Werd ja nicht frech!" Die beiden Männer lachten, dann schüttelten sie einander die Hände, um den Deal zu besiegeln.

~~~

Einige Monate später brachte Königin Ray einen gesunden Jungen auf die Welt. Das ganze Land jubelte über die Geburt des kleinen Prinzen, welcher von seinen überglücklichen Eltern Yuya genannt wurde. Um dieses freudige Ereignis zu feiern, organisierte König Zarc ein großes Fest und lud von fern und nah ein. Auch das Volk wurde angehalten die Arbeit für diesen Tag niederzulegen und zu feiern.

~~~

"Muss ich wirklich?" Shun blieb stehen und sah auf die beiden Jungen, die sich ein paar Schritte hinter ihm befanden. Einer von ihnen hatte pink-violette Haare und pinke Augen sowie einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und war damit beschäftigt ein Gemälde zu betrachten. Der Sprecher erwiderte den Blick des Königs aus stahlgrauen Seen unter einem wilden, schwarzen Haarschopf mit lavendelfarbenen Stirnfransen. "Ich denke, dass wir das Thema bereits zur Genüge besprochen haben, Yuto. Wir werden heute mit König Zarc und Köngin Ray die Geburt ihres Sohnes feiern und du wirst dabei deine zukünftige Braut kennenlernen und dein bestes Benehmen zeigen." sagte er.

"Ich will aber nicht das Kind deines Freundes heiraten!", erwiderte der Junge und funkelte ihn an. "Ich will selbst entscheiden, wen ich heirate, wenn ich groß bin." 

"Yuto." Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters sagte genau, dass diesem bald der Geduldsfaden reißen würde. "Du bist nicht der Sohn irgendeines fast verarmten Landadeligen, der freie Wahl bei seiner Brautschau hat. Du bist mein Sohn und ich erwarte, dass du dir bewusst wirst, welche Verantwortung du in deiner Position trägst. Außerdem weißt du von Prinz Yuya gerade mal seinen Namen und dass er König Zarcs Sohn ist. Bis ihr Beide heiratet, vergehen noch ein paar Jahre zum Kennenlernen. Und Yuri? Grins nicht so frech! Als mein Neffe hast du genauso gewisse Verantwortungen wahrzunehmen.", sagte der Mann entschieden und nickte in die Richtung der großen Flügeltür wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. "Und jetzt kommt! Sie warten auf uns."

Yuto lag eine bissige Antwort auf der Zunge, doch er hielt sie zurück, um seinen Vater nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Stattdessen warf er seinem Cousin einen bitterbösen Blick zu, dessen Grinsen nur für einen Moment verschwunden war. "Schau nicht so blöd.", zischte er ihm zu. "Und du nicht so finster, sonst krabbelt dir deine Braut davon, bevor du "Käsekuchen" sagen kannst.", erwiderte Yuri leise mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge musste eine Antwort schuldig bleiben, denn schon ertönte die Stimme eines Herolds, der ihre Namen lautstark verkündete, sodass jeder im Saal hinter den Türen wusste, dass sie angekommen waren.

König Zarc kam ihnen entgegen, ein stolzes Leuchten in seinen goldenen Augen. "Shun! Schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte er ihn. "Und Prinz Yuto und Lord Yuri. Willkommen!" Yuto hatte wahrlich keine Lust, doch unter dem wachsamen Auge seines Vaters und der Festgemeinschaft hielt er sich zurück. "Schön, Euch wiederzusehen, Euer Hoheit.", erwiderte er den Gruß und verneigte sich. Yuri folgte seinem Beispiel. Der Silberhaarige nickte, dann führte er das Trio zu den beiden Thronen, die etwas erhöht am anderen Ende des Saals standen. 

Königin Ray lächelte ihnen neben einer Wiege stehend entgegen und nach einer weiteren Begrüßung nickte sie dem Prinzen zu. "Kommt. Ich möchte Euch jemanden vorstellen." Für einen winzigen Moment wunderte Yuto sich, dass sie seinen Cousin außen vor ließ, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Frau in die Heiratspläne der beiden Herrscher eingeweiht und damit einverstanden war, als sie ihn zur Wiege führte und ihm das winzige Bündel als ihren neugeborenen Sohn Yuya vorstellte.

Das Baby schlief, ließ sich von dem Trubel und den vielen Stimmen um es herum nicht stören. Winzige Fingerchen streckten sich aus den Ärmeln hinaus und ein Gesichtchen mit Stupsnäschen und rosa Lippen war zwischen den Stofffalten zu sehen. Nicht viel, um einen besseren Eindruck zu bekommen. Entsprechend enttäuscht war sein Blick. Diesen Winzling sollte er in was-auch-immer-wievielen Jahren heiraten? Ray lächelte, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, und beugte sich leicht zu ihm. "Ein erster Eindruck kann auch täuschen. Macht Euch also noch nicht so viele Gedanken.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Sie konnte sehen, dass es ihm garnicht passte in so jungen Jahren bereits verlobt zu sein. Yuto hob den Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick. Die Frau war für ihn wie eine Mutter, nachdem seine eigene ein paar Monate nach seiner Geburt an einer Krankheit verstorben war. Um sie nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, nickte er.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Shun Lord Atlas und dessen Familie begrüßt, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass sein Sohn sich mit dem Baby beschäftigte. Der blonde Mann stand mit einem kleinen Jungen an seiner Hand und seiner Frau nur wenige Schritte von dem anderen König entfernt. Er lächelte nicht, das tat er selten, aber er wirkte entspannt. "Mein Sohn Yugo.", stellte er den Kleinen nach der obligatorischen Begrüßung vor. Große, hellblaue Augen blinzelten den Dunkelhaarigen unter einem blonden Pony und blauen Haaren an. "Hallo Onkel." Der Mann guckte verdutzt drein, während die Eltern des Zwergs peinlich berührt aussahen. Yuri kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. "Yugo, das ist der König unseres Nachbarlandes. Ihn kannst du nicht Onkel nennen.", erklärte Lord Atlas dem Jungen, der ihn mit einem unschuldig-fragenden Blick betrachtete. "Nicht? Kein Onkel?"

Ein Schmunzeln machte sich auf Shuns Gesicht breit. Der Kleine mit seinem vorlauten Mundwerk war richtig erfrischend. "Ist okay.", meinte er, als das Paar vor ihm erneut versuchte mit ihrem Sprössling zu sprechen, dann schob er seinen Neffen vor. "Yugo, das ist mein Neffe Yuri." Der Violetthaarige musterte das jüngere Kind vor sich, bevor er grinste. "Schön dich kennenzulernen, Yuugou." Das Gesicht des Kleineren verfinsterte sich. "Es heißt Yugo, nicht Yuugou!", protestierte er. "Krautkopf!" Dann zeigte er Yuri die Zunge. 

Dieser funkelte ihn an. "Bananenschädel!", konterte er sogleich. Zarc bog sich hinter Shuns Rücken fast vor Lachen. "Ich habe es dir gesagt.", meinte er, während Lady Atlas das Duo zu beruhigen versuchte, das sich gegenseitige Nettigkeiten um die Ohren warf. "Stimmt. Euer Sohn hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren.", wandte der König sich an den Adeligen. Dessen Mundwinkeln wanderten immer weiter hinunter. "Er verbringt viel Zeit mit einem Bekannten und dieser weiß nicht, wann es besser ist sich mit bestimmten Worten zurückzuhalten und wann nicht."

Shun wollte etwas sagen, als der Herold sich erneut bemerkbar machte. "Die Damen Ruri, Rin und Serena!" Yuto kehrte an die Seite seines Vaters zurück und Zarc trat zu seiner Frau, als durch eines der Fenster ein Lichtstrahl schien, gemeinsam mit verschiedenfarbigen, glitzernden Staubkörnern. Diese wurden immer größer und kamen näher, bis sie die Formen von drei Frauen annahmen. Die Erste trug ein gelbliches Kleid. Lange, dunkelviolette Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken. Die Zweite hatten neben kurzen, grünen Haaren ein minzgrünes Gewand and die Dritte im Bund trug ihre blauen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, dazu passend ein blaues Kleid. Sie war die Einzige des Trios, deren Gesichtsausdruck ernst war. Ihre Begleiterinnen lächelten, als sie allen von ihren Flügeln getragen über den Boden des Saals schwebten.

"Die drei Feen des Guten.", flüsterte Shun Yuto und Yuri zu, welcher das kindliche Gezanke mit Yugo unterbrochen hatte. Der Jüngere stand nun wieder bei seinen Eltern und schmollte in die Richtung des Violetthaarigen. "Ihr Besuch ist etwas Besonderes." Nun, besonders war es auf jeden Fall, denn normalerweise wurde das Königspaar zuerst begrüßt, bevor ein Blick auf den neugeborenen Prinzen geworfen wurde. Die Feen flogen zuerst zu der Wiege und flöteten, wie süß und niedlich das Baby wäre. Auch Serenas Mimik wurde weicher und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Euer Hoheit, ich möchte im Namen von uns Drein unsere Glückwünsche überbringen. Und jede von uns hat ein Geschenk für Euren Sohn mitgebracht.", sprach Ruri, als die Feen sich nach ihrer Verneigung vor den königlichen Eltern erhoben. Sie war die Erste, welche zur Wiege zurückschwebte und den dünnen Stab hob, den jede der Feen trug.

Yuto runzelte die Stirn, während er sich wunderte, was ein Neugeborenes mit Schönheit und einer Engelsstimme anfangen sollte, die ihm von zwei der Frauen geschenkt wurden. Die anderen Gäste schienen über die Gaben der Feen beeindruckt und so mancher begann bereits darüber nachzudenken, wie sich diese in der Zukunft zeigen würden. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was ihn im Moment mehr nervte: Dass anwesende Jungeltern bereits darüber nachdachten, wie der jüngere Prinz in den kommenden Jahren aussehen würde, damit sie ihn mit ihren eigenen Kindern verkuppeln konnten, oder dass sein Vater und dessen bester Freund die Geschenke Ruris und Rins dafür ausnutzen würden, um Yuya und ihn einander näher zu bringen.

Serena hatte gerade ihren Platz vor der Wiege eingenommen, um dem Beispiel ihrer beiden Freundinnen zu folgen, den Zauberstab dabei erhoben, als schlagartig sämtliche Kerzen auf einmal ausgingen. Erschrockene Aufschreie folgten, erst recht als in der Mitte des riesigen Raumes ein seltsames, grellpinkes Licht wie aus dem Nichts erschien. Es wirkte verschwommen, wurde rasch klarer und zu einer Flamme, die sich vergrößerte, bis sie die Form einer Frau annahm. Ein hautenges, schwarzes Kleid mit Handschuhen bedeckten ihren Körper und zwei Raben setzten sich auf ihren Schultern, von denen ein bodenlanger Umhang fiel. Einer hatte kahle Stellen im Gefieder, die Federn des anderen waren am Kopf gebleicht. Pinke Haare waren zu zwei Pferdeschwänze gebunden. Ein eisiges Lächeln befand sich unter blauen Augen.

"Euer Majestät, es ist schön Euch zu sehen.", sagte die Frau und verneigte sich vor Zarc und Ray. "Yuzu... Wie gelangen wir zu der... "Ehre" Eures Besuches?" Die Gesichtsmimik des Silberhaarigen war wie eingefroren. Langsam machte er einen Schritt vor, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Pinkhaarigen dauerhaft auf sich zu ziehen. Shun hatte Yuto und Yuri hinter sich geschoben, während Lord Atlas seine Frau und seinen Sohn vor dem neuen Gast abschirmte. "Mich erreichte die Kunde, dass Eure Majestäten Eltern eines Prinzen geworden seid. Ein Tag der Freude ohne Zweifel, das sieht man auch an den hier anwesenden Gästen. Könige, Lords, Gräfinnen und - " Sie unterbrach sich, als ihr Blick auf die Feen fiel, die sich vor der Wiege positioniert hatten, als könnten sie das Baby allein durch diese Geste beschützen. Ein spöttisches Lachen floss zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch. "Ja, auch der gemeine Pöbel ist hier."

Rins braune Augen verengten sich vor Wut und sie ballte ihre Faust, doch Ruri und Serena hielten sie zurück. Zarc räusperte sich und Yuzu wandte sich ihm wieder zu. "Verzeiht, Euer Majestät, wenn ich Euch brüskiert habe." Sie verneigte sich, während die Raben auf ihren Schultern mit den Flügeln schlugen. "Oh, wie gerne wurde ich Leo und Roger ihre Federn ausrupfen. Diese blöden Viecher!", murmelte Rin so leise, dass nur Ruri und Serena sie hörten. 

Die Grünhaarige betrachtete die zwei Vögel mit all dem Hass, der sich im Laufe der Zeit durch boshafte Streiche und Gemeinheiten der Tiere angesammelt hatte. Ihre langhaarige Freundin tätschelte ihre Schulter, ohne Yuzu aus den Augen zu lassen, die nun eine Hand hob und dem Vogel mit den kahlen Stellen über den Kopf strich. Der andere stieß ein Fauchen in die Richtung der Feen aus, worauf Rin sichtlich noch mehr vor Wut schäumte.

Yuzu sah Zarc an. "Ich nahm an, dass auch ich zu diesem Fest eingeladen bin, allerdings erhielt ich keine Einladung. Ich bin untröstlich, dass sie wohl verloren gegangen ist.", sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Die goldenen Augen des Königs verengten sich, doch als er den Mund öffnete um zu antworten, kam ihm Rin zuvor, die sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten ließ. "Niemand hier würde dich freiwillig einladen!", schnappte sie. "Niemand hier?!", echote die Frau sichtlich überrascht, als könnte sie es nicht glauben, dass man sie überging. "Nun, wenn das so ist~ Dann werde ich wieder gehen." Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie sich umdrehte.

"Bitte wartet!", hallte Rays Stimme durch den Saal. Yuzu stoppte und wandte sich der Königin zu. "Es war nicht unsere Absicht, Euch zu beleidigen. Es wurde angenommen, dass Ihr Euch nicht für diese Festivitäten interessieren würdet. Dieser Fauxpas wird nicht mehr vorkommen, das versichere ich Euch." Zarc warf seiner Frau einen scharfen Blick zu. Er hatte Yuzu mit Absicht nicht eingeladen. Die Pinkhaarige war genauso wie das Trio vor der Wiege seines Sohnes eine Fee, aber keine, die ihre Magie dazu nutzte um den Menschen zu helfen. Sie hatte sich mit Leib und Seele der Finsternis und dem Bösen verschrieben. So jemanden wollte er nicht in Yuyas Nähe haben.

Auf dem Gesicht der dunklen Fee breitete sich ein weiteres Lächeln aus. "Ich verstehe, Euer Majestät. Es war also nur ein Missverständnis und ich bin sehr froh, dass dieses aus der Welt geschafft werden konnte.", sagte sie. "Und um zu beweisen, dass dem auch so ist, und als Zeichen meines guten Willens werde auch ich dem Prinzen ein Geschenk überreichen." Im ersten Moment klangen die Worte freundlich, doch im nächsten sank das Gefühl einer Bedrohung in die Gemüter der Anwesenden. Ruri, Rin und Serena wichen zur Wiege zurück, die Arme ausgebreitet und fest entschlossen das junge Leben in dem Möbelstück zu beschützen.

"Ihr, die Ihr hier seid, hört mich an!!" Yuzus Stimme hallte durch das Gemäuer und keiner wagte es sich zu bewegen. Die Temperatur schien um mehrere Grad gefallen zu sein. "Während der Prinz heranwächst, wird er wunderschön werden, lieblich und gütig. Er wird die Herzen jener berühren und bewegen, denen er begegnet, und diese werden ihn lieben und verehren. Selbst der schönste Vogelgesang wird sich nicht mit der Melodie messen können, die seinen Lippen entspringen wird, so wie jeder Bach und jeder Fluss dem eigenen Quell.", begann die Pinkhaarige und ließ ihren Blick herumschweifen, bis er sich auf die Wiege richtete, die drei Freundinnen ignorierend, als wären sie von Beginn an nicht existent. "Jedoch! Sobald am Abend seines 16. Geburtstag die Sonne untergeht, wird er sich an der Nadel eines Spinnrades in den Finger stechen..." Das Lächeln in Yuzus Gesicht wurde teuflisch, als sie den Kopf leicht schief legte. "...und dann wird er sterben~"

Die Königin schrie in blankem Entsetzen auf und zog ihr Kind an sich, als ob dies reichen könnte, um diesen entsetzlichen Fluch abzuwenden, während gleichzeitig Bewegung in die bunte Schar an Gästen kam. "WACHEN!!!", brüllte Zarc, worauf Soldaten mit Lanzen in den Händen zwischen den Leuten auftauchten, ihre Waffen auf die Fee richteten. "VERHAFTET DIESES WEIB!!!" Yuzu lachte nur. "Oh ihr Narren!", rief sie, während pinke Flammen an ihrem Leib hochzüngelten und sie schließlich in einer Stichflamme verschwand. Leo und Roger flogen durch eines der Fenster und einen kurzen Moment lang war es dunkel, bevor die Kerzendochte im ganzen Saal sich erneut entzündeten und ihr warmes Licht entsandten.

Die Anwesenden waren total aufgeregt, Stimmen riefen durcheinander, jüngere Gäste weinten. Yuri, wie Yuto wohl eines der wenigen Kinder, die nicht weinten, sah zur Seite und beobachtete, wie Lord und Lady Atlas ihren Sprössling zu beruhigen versuchten, dem dicke Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. Einen Moment lang blieb er unschlüssig stehen, dann trat er zu der kleinen Familie und tätschelte Yugos Kopf. Der Junge sah auf und starrte ihn an, dann warf er sich ihm in die Arme. Der Violetthaarige war davon so überrascht und irritiert, dass er etwas verspätet reagierte und dem Jüngeren weiter den Kopf tätschelte, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. In den Gesichtern von Yugos Eltern stand Dankbarkeit. Yuto behielt in der Zwischenzeit die Königin im Auge, die ihr wimmerndes Neugeborenes im Arm wiegte. Sie tat ihm leid.

"Euer Majestät." Serenas Stimme lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf die blauhaarige Fee, die nun vortrat. "Ich habe noch kein Geschenk überbracht." Zarc, bei seiner Frau und seinem Sohn knieend, erhob sich. "Dann könnt Ihr diesen Fluch von Yuya nehmen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. "Das leider nicht, Euer Majestät. Yuzus Macht ist größer als meine.", antwortete sie leicht niedergeschlagen. Der König senkte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass seinem einzigen Kind nur 16 Jahre auf Erden vergönnt sein sollten. Sein bester Freund betrachtete ihn voller Mitgefühl.

"Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nichts für Euren Sohn tun kann.", sagte Serena, worauf sämtliche Blicke sich wieder auf sie richteten. Ruri und Rin nickten ihr zu, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob. "Ich kann den Fluch des Bösen nicht von dir nehmen, kleiner Prinz, aber ich schenke dir ein Licht, welches Hoffnung bringt. Wenn die Nadel dir den Tod bringen soll, so wird es dich beschützen und du wirst in einen tiefen, tiefen Schlaf fallen, woraus nur der Kuss der wahren Liebe dich zu neuem Leben erweckt."

~~~

König Zarc vertraute den drei Feen, doch die Angst um Prinz Yuyas Leben war so groß, dass er noch am selben Tag befahl, dass sämtliche Spinnräder im ganzen Land vernichtet werden sollten. Nicht ein einziges durfte übrig bleiben. Er hoffte, dass diese Maßnahme ausreichte, um das Kind zu schützen. Und so loderten die Flammen hoch und fraßen sich durch das Holz, das ihnen überreicht wurde.

~~~

Vom Fenster des Gästezimmers, in dem sie untergebracht waren, hatte man einen guten Blick auf den Innenhof des Schlosses. Dort standen Bewohner des Landes und sahen zu, wie der riesige Haufen vom Feuer eingehüllt wurde. Obwohl bereits später Abend war, machte das rötliche Licht es den beiden Cousins schwer einzuschlafen. Yuto stand daher am Fenster und sah hinunter, während Yuri es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte und mit der Nase in einem Buch steckte. Eine Weile blieb es still zwischen ihnen. Die einzigen Geräusche, welche zu hören waren, kamen von draußen. "Wird es nicht langweilig zuzuschauen, wie diese ganzen Spinnräder verbrennen?", wollte der kleine Violetthaarige wissen, ohne von den Seiten aufzusehen. Der andere Junge linste zu ihm. "Mhm... ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun könnte.", antwortete er und löste sich von dem Fensterbrett.

Es lag Yuri auf der Zunge ihm vorzuschlagen Yuyas Gemach aufzusuchen und ein wenig Zeit mit dem Kind zu verbringen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Seitdem Yuzu ihren Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, war die Anspannung im Palast fast greifbar. Keiner wusste, wann diese zuviel werden und es zum ersten, handfesten Streit kommen würde. "Wie wäre es mit einem Buch? Oder du fragst deinen Vater, ob er eine Idee hat.", meinte er. Yuto schwieg einen Moment. "Ja, hast Recht. Ich frage Vater.", sagte er schließlich und verließ den Raum, während sein Cousin zufrieden weiterblätterte.

Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wo Shun sich aufhielt, und so kam es, dass der Schwarzhaarige durch die Gänge lief, bis er bei einer halboffenen Tür ankam, hinter der er eine weibliche Stimme hörte, wie sie leise mit jemanden sprach. Als er näher trat, drang kindliches Weinen an seine Ohren. Neugierig linste der Junge in den Raum und entdeckte Königin Ray mit einem winzigen, in helle Stoffe gewickelten Bündel in ihren Armen. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Baby, das sie sanft hin und her wiegte. Nach einigen Momenten legte sie das Kleine in die kunstvoll verzierte Wiege. "Mama ist gleich wieder da, mein Schatz. Scht, alles in Ordnung, Mama muss schnell eine Kleinigkeit holen, dann ist Mama wieder bei dir, Yuya.", sprach sie beruhigend, dann löste die Frau sich sichtlich widerwillig von dem Möbelstück und verließ den Raum.

Yuto wich zurück, nutzte die Dunkelheit hinter der Tür, um sich zu verstecken, bis er sicher war, dass niemand außer Yuya im Zimmer war. Langsam trat er ein und tapste auf leisen Sohlen zur Wiege, um hineinzusehen. Zwei große, rubinrote Augen erwiderten seinen Blick, noch immer leicht feucht vom Weinen und auftauchender Neugier, wer denn nun das war, der bei ihm war. Der ältere Prinz blinzelte, für einen Augenblick in diesem Rot gefangen, bis ein kleiner Laut ihn aus seiner Betrachtung holte. "Uhm... hallo. Also... So sieht man sich wieder." Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du das mitbekommen hast, schließlich bist du noch viel zu klein, aber ich bin derjenige, den du irgendwann mal heiraten sollst. Kommt nicht von mir, ehrlich. Das ist eine Idee von meinem Papa und deinem."

Yuya betrachtete ihn und machte dabei "Dabu?", ohne weiter zu weinen, sodass er einfach weitersprach. "Aber unter uns, ich glaube, sie kriegen Panik. Papa sagte irgendwas von einem Traum, den sie beide haben. Aber weil sie es nicht hinkriegen, müssen wir Zwei das erledigen." Er verdrehte die Augen und hörte ein Kichern. Grau traf erneut auf Rot und diesmal hoben sich Yutos Mundwinkeln, während er zusah, wie der Kleine mit seinen Ärmchen wedelte und den winzigen Beinchen unter der Decke strampelte. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und strich über weiche Wangen. "Eigentlich bist du ja ganz süß.", murmelte er. "Auch wenn ich nicht viel von dir weiß."

Einige Momente lang schwieg er, beobachtete das kleine Bündel Mensch. Das Bild von Yuzu, wie sie die Wiege fixierte und boshaft grinste, während sie ihren Fluch aussprach, schob sich vor sein inneres Auge und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Wenn diese Hexe glaubt, dass sie dich kriegt, dann hat sie Pech. Ich trete ihr dorthin, wo es richtig wehtut, wenn sie dir zu nahe kommt. Das verspreche ich dir."

Yuya quietschte und winzige Fingerchen tasteten nach der größeren Hand. Es war schwer die schlechte Laune weiter aufrecht zu halten und so kehrte das Lächeln wieder zurück. Es blieb, als das strahlende Gesichtchen sich vor Müdigkeit verzog. "Dann lass ich dich jetzt schlafen." Yuto wartete, bis der Kleine nach einem herzhaften Gähnen die Augen geschlossen hatte, dann erst zog er seine Hand zurück. "Gute Nacht.", flüsterte er.

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte nicht, dass Ray bereits zurückgekommen war und versteckt hinter der Tür stand. Ein sanftes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihren Lippen ausgebreitet, als sie die Kinder betrachtete, und es freute sie, dass der ältere Prinz doch besser reagierte als zunächst gedacht. Lautlos zog sie sich etwas zurück, als Yuto sich leise wieder aus dem Zimmer schlich, auch um Yuya weiterschlafen zu lassen.

Zur gleichen Zeit in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses...

"Diese verdammte...!" Rins Flügel schlugen so schnell, als müssten sie einen neuen Rekord aufstellen, während Serena seelenruhig am Fenster stand und zusah, wie der Berg an Spinnrädern zu Asche verbrannte, und Ruri am Tisch saß, eine Tasse Tee in ihren Händen. Magentarote Augen beobachteten die grünhaarige Fee, die hin und her flog. "Beruhige dich. Es bringt sich nichts, wenn du dich aufregst.", sagte sie schließlich. Die Angesprochene fuhr herum. "Regt dich das denn nicht auf, was dieses Miststück gemacht hat?!", wollte sie wissen. "Natürlich ärgert es mich, Rin. Ich finde es genauso wie du nicht in Ordnung, dass Yuzu Prinz Yuya zu ihrem nächsten Opfer gemacht hat. Aber was bringt es sich, wenn ich mich aufrege?" Die Fee nahm einen Schluck.

Ihre Freundin riss die Arme hoch, um ihre Wut noch mehr zu verdeutlichen. "Aber das ist nicht richtig! Wieso muss diese blöde Kuh immer so einen Stress machen?! Reicht es denn nicht, dass sie und ihre lästigen Viecher uns ständig Ärger machen?! Ganz ehrlich, Ruri, wie oft haben sie deine Vogelhäuser zerstört oder Serenas Garten verwüstet? Warum muss sie ausgerechnet ein BABY schikanieren? Der Prinz hat ihr nichts getan!" Ein Seufzen entkam Ruri und sie wechselte einen Blick mit Serena. Die Blauhaarige schmunzelte leicht. Auch wenn sie beide es nicht laut sagten, so stimmten sie Rin zu. Doch im Gegensatz zu der grünen Fee ignorierten sie nicht die Tatsache, dass König Zarc offensichtlich Yuzu mit Absicht nicht eingeladen hatte und diese jeden noch so kleinen Grund nahm, um jemanden Schaden zuzufügen. Am besten konnte man dem Herrscher ebendiesen zufügen, indem man sein Kind ins Visier nahm...

"Und was schlägst du vor, Rin? Du weißt, dass wir nicht viel gegen Yuzu ausrichten können.", mischte die Blauhaarige sich in das Gespräch ein. Sie war froh, dass ihre Magie den Fluch ein wenig beeinflussen konnte, jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Sie wusste nicht, wie gut ihr Geschenk gegen die Pinkhaarige helfen würde. Dafür würden Jahre vergehen, bis sie die Wirkung sehen konnte. Ihre Freundin fuhr zu ihr herum. Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn schließlich wieder. "Gute Frage.", antwortete Rin etwas ruhiger, da sie ihre Energie nun fürs Denken verwendete. "Aber einfach nur herumsitzen will ich auch nicht und zusehen, wie ein unschuldiges Kind leiden muss. Und wer weiß, was dieser Hexe in der Zwischenzeit noch einfällt, damit sie ihm schaden kann."

Ruri stellte ihre Tasse zur Seite. "Das ist leider zu befürchten, dass sie ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen wird, bis sein 16. Geburtstag anbricht.", seufzte sie. Serena wich von ihrem Platz am Fenster zurück und flog zu der Dunkelvioletthaarigen, um sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und selbst etwas zu trinken. "Tja, hier im Schloss gibt es auch genug Stellen, wo sie ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten ausspionieren kann. Und dann braucht sie sich nur was einfallen lassen und..." Sie schnippte mit ihren Fingern. Rin ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Der König wird weiteres Personal brauchen, damit Leos Federn weggeräumt werden. Der wird sie überall liegen lassen, wenn er sich beim Ausspionieren versteckt. Roger wird das genauso tun, aber er verliert seine Federn nicht.", grummelte sie.

"Natürlich. Yuzu wird genau wissen wollen, was hier im Schloss vor sich geht.", stimmte Serena zu und schloss die grünen Augen. "Ja, zuviele Verstecke...", murmelte Ruri plötzlich. Sie war nachdenklich geworden und schließlich hob sie den Kopf. "Kommt." Sie erhob sich, schwang ihren Zauberstab und ihr Körper schrumpfte augenblicklich in einem Funkenregen. Wenige Zentimeter groß flog sie mit ihren Freundinnen, die ihrem Beispiel gefolgt waren, zu einer großen Spieluhr, die Königin Ray vor ein paar Jahren als Geschenk erhalten hatte. "Rin, mach den Deckel zu. Es darf uns keiner hören."

"Was ist los?", wollte die Blauhaarige verdutzt wissen, während Rin nochmal kontrollierte, ob sie auch wirklich gut von dem Rest der Welt abgeschottet waren. Ruri winkte beide näher. "Stellt euch vor: Drei Bäuerinnen ziehen ein Waisenkind auf. Versteckt im tiefen Wald." Die Grünhaarige hob eine Augenbraue. "Und das hilft unserem Problem inwiefern?" Serena runzelte die Stirn, bis ihr ein Licht aufging. "Es sei denn, das Waisenkind ist kein Waisenkind." Rin brauchte einen weiteren Moment, bis auch sie verstand, was ihre Freundin meinte. Ihre Augen leuchteten. "Alles klar. Und wer sind diese Bäuerinnen?" Die Angesprochene lächelte und hob ihren Stab. Funken hüllten die Drei ein und als sie verschwanden, hatten die Kleider sich verändert, waren einfach geschnitten, mit Schürzen, Schmutzflecken und ausgebesserten Stellen im Stoff. Ihre Haare waren von dreieckigen Tüchern bedeckt.

"Wir sind diese Bäuerinnen.", offenbarte Ruri und sah zu, wie Rin die Kinnlade runterfiel, als sie sich selbst betrachtete. "Wir?!", echote sie. "Bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte Serena nach. "Vorgeben Bäuerinnen zu sein, das lässt sich machen, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie man sich um ein Baby kümmert." Ihre Freundin lächelte. "Das können wir immer noch ändern, indem wir es lernen.", antwortete sie optimistisch. "Stimmt und notfalls können wir immer noch unsere Zauberkräfte be-" 

"Nein!" Die Kurzhaarige stoppte erschrocken, als ihre Anführerin sie unterbrach. "Auf keinen Fall dürfen wir Magie benutzen. Wir würden den Prinzen damit vielleicht an Yuzu verraten und das können wir auf keinen Fall riskieren."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus. "Bis zu Prinz Yuyas 16. Geburtstag werden wir auf Magie verzichten, also her mit euren Stäben.", erklärte sie entschieden und nahm diese an sich. "Und jetzt beeilt euch, wir müssen mit dem König und der Königin sprechen." Ruri öffnete die Spieluhr und kletterte hinaus, nutzte die Magie ihres Stabes, um sich wieder zu vergrößern. "Warte auf uns!" Sie schmunzelte. "Keine Sorge, ich vergesse euch beide nicht.", sagte sie und schwang ihren Stab erneut, kaum dass die zwei anderen Feen ihr Versteck verlassen hatten. Dann ließ sie die magischen Hilfsmittel in ihrer Rocktasche verschwinden.

Wenige Stunden später liefen drei in braune Umhänge verhüllte Frauen durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses. Ihr Ziel war eine Seitentür. "Gleich.", wisperte Ruri und linste zu ihren Freundinnen. Rin bildete das Schlusslicht, Serena befand sich zwischen ihnen. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein winziges Bündel beschützend an sich gedrückt, sichtlich fest entschlossen, dass ebendiesem nichts zustieß. "Schläft wie ein Engel.", flüsterte sie und schenkte dem kleinen Wesen ein leichtes Lächeln, bevor sie ihren Blick auf Ruri richtete. Ein Nicken antwortete ihr und die Dunkelhaarige wandte sich wieder dem Weg vor ihnen zu, machte ein paar Schritte, stoppte jedoch. Die beiden Feen hinter ihr waren verwirrt, spannten sich jedoch an, als eine Person aus einem Seitengang trat.

"Lord Atlas. Was tut Ihr hier?", fragte Rin überrascht und betrachtete den hochgewachsenen Mann, der seinen Sohn im Arm trug. "Ich habe Euer Gespräch mit dem König und der Königin gehört.", antwortete er und stupste den Jungen leicht an, um ihn zu wecken. Yugo gähnt und blinzelte, als er aus dem Traumland zurückkam. "Was denn, Papa?" Der Blonde stellte ihn vorsichtig auf seine Beinchen. "Es ist soweit, mein Sohn. Hast du noch im Kopf, was ich dir gesagt habe?" Der Blauhaarige blinzelte noch mehr. Dann sah er zu den Feen. "Denke schon, Papa. Ich soll mit den Tanten da mitgehen.", sagte er und wandte sich seinem Vater zu. Dieser nickte. "Genau. Und sei für den Prinzen da. Er wird dich brauchen. Als Freund, Spielkamerad und Beschützer."

Yugo nickte, auch wenn er viel lieber schlafen wollte. "Mach ich, Papa." Er rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. "Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten tapste er zu Rin und lehnte sich gegen sie, schloss die Augen. Die Fee hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn sanft an sich. "Seid Ihr sicher? Es werden viele Jahre vergehen, bis er zurückkommt.", wollte Ruri wissen. "Ein zusätzliches Augenpaar, das auf den Prinzen acht gibt, kann nicht schaden. Yugo ist ein Wirbelwind, aber ich weiß, dass er mich nicht enttäuschen wird.", antwortete der Mann. 

Hinter ihm trat Lady Atlas aus dem Gang, etwas in ihren Händen. "Das ist für Yugo. Damit er versteht, warum wir nicht bei ihm sind und damit er weiß, dass wir ihn lieben.", sagte sie leise und gab Ruri einen Brief. Die Langhaarige gab das Dokument in ihre Rocktasche. "Er wird ihn erhalten, das verspreche ich Euch." 

"Gebt auf Euch Acht." Lord Atlas legte seiner Frau, der Tränen in den Augen standen, den Arm um die Schultern, als die Feen ihren Weg fortsetzten, mit den beiden Kindern im Dunkel der Nacht verschwanden.

Und so vergingen die Jahre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter: @_liltomato_


	2. The 16th Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da bin ich wieder ^^
> 
> Ich finde es echt super, dass jemand dieser Fanfic mit Kudos und Bookmarks eine Chance gibt, also Dankeschön~
> 
> Nächstes, offiziell geplantes Kapitel-Update (egal ob "Little Sleeping Beauty" oder etwas anderes) ist im Mai
> 
> Bis dann~

Langsam bahnte sich die Sonne einen Weg durch das dichte Blätterwerk des Waldes, bis sie das Haus erreichte, das tief versteckt zwischen den Bäumen am einem kleinen Bach stand. Ein Mühlwerk war an einer der Mauern angebracht und drehte sich mit der Bewegung des Wassers mit. Zwei Stockwerke war es hoch, ein Erdgeschoss und ein erster Stock. Ein kleiner Garten lag davor, mit ein paar Gemüsebeeten und dutzenden farbenpärchtigen Blumen, die sich vom saftigen Grün abhoben.

Serena legte eine Paprika in den Korb neben sich, dann erhob sie sich und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze sauber. Am Anfang war es ungewiss gewesen, ob es ihr gelingen würde, ohne Magie erfolgreich Gemüse anzubauen, aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Es machte sie stolz, dass die Früchte so gut gediehen. Mit dem Korb in ihren Händen kehrte sie ins Haus zurück und sah Rin und Ruri bei ihren morgendlichen Arbeiten. "Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Letztere und sah von dem Kleidungsstück auf, das sie gerade flickte. "Ein paar sind bereits reif, aber der Rest braucht noch." Die Blauhaarige sah sich um. "Die Jungs schlafen noch?" 

"Ja. Aber so langsam sollten sie aufstehen, es gibt so einiges noch zu tun." Die Dunkelvioletthaarige warf ihrer Freundin einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

"Darf ich das machen?", jammerte Rin, die sich mit einem Laib Brot abmühte. Vor fast 16 Jahren waren sie in das kleine Gebäude gezogen und seitdem hatte sie es nicht geschafft, beim Kochen, Backen oder dem generellen Umgang mit Küchenutensilien gut abzuschneiden. Ruri und besonders Serena taten sich viel leichter als sie, weshalb sie die Aufgaben so gut und oft es ging den Beiden überließ. Auf der anderen Seite war sie die Beste, wenn es um Reparaturen am und im Hause ging. "Na dann gib her." Ihre Freundin hielt ihr die Hand hin und sie gab ihr das Messer. "Danke, Serena, vielen, vielen Dank!" Erleichterung machte sich auf dem Gesicht der Grünhaarigen breit und sie huschte die Treppen hoch.

"Und wieder hast du verhindert, dass sie sich die Hand abhackt." Ruri lächelte. "Nun, Blut schmeckt nicht so gut zum Frühstück. Und du weißt, welcher Tag heute ist. Da sollten wir Fehler vermeiden, noch mehr als vorher.", sagte die Andere und machte sich an die Arbeit. "Scht." Die langhaarige Frau hielt ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen. "Ein bisschen noch."

In der Zwischenzeit klopfte Rin an einer der Türen im Obergeschoss an. "Yugo! Los, aufstehen, du Schlafmütze!", rief sie und betrat das kleine Zimmer schließlich, als keine Antwort kam. Eine Augenbraue hob sich und sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, als sie den Jungen sah, der halb aus dem Bett hing, das Kissen am Fußende und die Decke um seine Beine gewickelt. Er grinste im Schlaf. "Yugo!", sagte sie lauter. Unverständliches Murmeln kam als Antwort. "YUGO!" 

"... Fünf Minuten noch..." Die Grünhaarige verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich um, klopfte an der gegenüber liegenden Tür an. "Guten Morgen!", rief sie etwas lauter, damit auch der Blauhaarige im anderen Raum weiter aus seinem Traumland geholt wurde. "Es ist Zeit aufzustehen, also raus aus dem-"

Die Frau unterbrach sich, als sie in das Zimmer trat und es leer vorfand. Vom Bewohner war nichts zu sehen. Das Bett war gemacht und frische Morgenluft kam durch das offene Fenster. "YUYA!!!", kreischte sie panisch, worauf im Untergeschoss alles fallengelassen wurde. Im gleichen Moment ertönte hinter ihr ein lautes KRACH, als Yugo aus dem Bett fiel.

"Was ist los?"

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Wo ist er hin?"

"Bin doch eh da!"

Vier im Zimmer versammelte Köpfe fuhren herum und die dazugehörenden Augenpaare wanderten zum Fenster, wo sie den fünften Bewohner des Hauses entdeckten. Große, roten Augen unter rot-grünen Haarsträhnen erwiderten verdutzt die Blicke der Anderen. Die Frauen atmeten erleichtert auf. "DA bist du ja! Puh, erschreck uns doch nicht so!" 

"Entschuldigung, Tante Rin." Ein verlegenes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Jungen, der nun vom Dach hereinkletterte und sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte. Er war etwas kleiner als Yugo und zierlicher, gekleidet in eine dunkle, enge Hose und ein helles Hemd.

"Schon gut." Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein. "Da jetzt alle munter sind, können wir ja jetzt frühstücken.", meinte Ruri, dabei einmal in die Hände klatschend. "Krieg ich noch fünf Minuten?", meldete sich der ältere der beiden Jungen und gähnte erneut. Da der plötzliche Notfall sich als keiner herausgestellt hatte, wollte er noch ein kleines Nickerchen machen. "Nein, sonst gibt es für dich kein Frühstück. Also zieh dich um und komm runter.", erwiderte Serena und marschierte als Erste hinunter. Yugo grummelte etwas, folgte jedoch ihrer Anweisung, während Yuya mit Ruri und Rin ebenfalls ins Erdgeschoss ging.

Nach der Mahlzeit holte Rin zwei Körbe hervor. "So, Jungs. Arbeit~", flötete sie. Die Gesichter ihrer Schützlinge waren in diesem Moment Gold wert, so verdutzt sahen sie drein. "Welche Arbeit?" Yuya nahm einen der tragbaren Behälter. "Also, wir wollen, dass ihr in den Wald rausgeht. Wir brauchen wieder Beeren, Nüsse, ihr wisst schon. Und wir brauchen viel." Der Jüngere runzelte die Stirn. "Haben wir nicht erst eine Menge gesammelt?", fragte er und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Man kann nie genug haben.", erwiderte die Grünhaarige und grinste dabei.

"Okay." Er akzeptierte die Antwort. Außerdem war der Wald ein wunderschöner Ort. Yuya war gerne zwischen den Bäumen unterwegs und gemeinsam mit Yugo hatte er immer eine Menge Spaß, wenn sie durch das Unterholz tobten oder entdeckten, was die Flora und Fauna ihres Zuhause ihnen bot. "Den ganzen Korb voll?" 

"Wenn es möglich ist, natürlich." Der zweite Weidenkorb wurde in Yugos Arme gedrückt, bevor die zwei Jugendlichen zum Eingang geschoben wurden. "Aber hetzt euch nicht, hört ihr? Sonst passiert wieder ein Unfall, wie beim letzten Mal.", sagte Ruri und bedachte den Blauhaarigen mit einem besorgten Blick. "Also kein Wettrennen."

"Keine Sorge, machen wir nicht."

"Dann viel Spaß."

Serena hielt dem Duo die Tür auf. Also Yugo Yuya folgen wollte, hielt sie ihn leicht am Arm zurück. "Lass ihn ja nicht aus den Augen!", flüsterte sie ihm eindringlich zu. "Natürlich nicht!", antwortete er und verdrehte seine hellblauen Seelenspiegeln. Die Blauhaarige nickte, dann ließ sie ihn wieder los, damit er dem Jüngeren folgen konnte. Dieser blieb stehen, als er bemerkte, dass der Ältere nicht so schnell nachkam, drehte sich um. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, kaum dass Yugo bei ihm war. "Ja, mach dir keine Gedanken." Die Mimik seines besten Freundes hellte sich schnell wieder auf und zusammen machten sie sich auf in den Wald.

Die Frauen sahen ihnen nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, dann schlugen sie blitzschnell die Tür zu. "Puh, jetzt sind sie endlich weg." Rin blickte zu ihren Freundinnen. "Glaubt ihr, dass sie irgendetwas ahnen?" Serena schnaubte. "Yugo bestimmt. Wir haben ihn schließlich von Anfang an in alles eingeweiht und er weiß, was für ein Tag heute ist.", erwiderte sie. "Um ehrlich zu sein... Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell kommen würde.", meinte Ruri und wirkte plötzlich traurig. Ihre Freundinnen hielten inne und dachten an die letzten Jahre zurück.

Fast 16 Jahre. So lange lebten sie bereits in dem kleinen Waldhaus. In dieser Zeit hatten sie wunderschöne Augenblicke erlebt, während sie König Zarcs einziges Kind und Lord Atlas' Sohn gemeinsam aufzogen, die Beiden vor den Blicken der bösen Fee Yuzu versteckt hielten. Sie hatten Yugo früh alles erklärt, als er endlich verstehen konnte, dass er keinen Traum gehabt hatte, in welchem sein Vater ihn bat mit den Feen mitzugehen, um auf den Prinzen achtzugeben. Davor... war es nicht so einfach gewesen, noch dazu mit einem Säugling, der ebenfalls ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorge brauchte.

Yuya selbst war zu der lebenslustigen Schönheit geworden, von der sie wussten, dass er es sein würde. Im Gegensatz zu Yugo hatte er jedoch keine Ahnung, wer er war, wer seine Eltern waren oder dass er längst König Shuns Sohn versprochen war. Keine der Feen hatte gewusst, wie er reagieren würde, deshalb hatten sie einstimmig entschieden, dass er erst an seinem 16. Geburtstag, welcher vor ein paar Stunden begonnen hatte, über seine wahre Identität aufgeklärt werden sollte.

"Kann ich nur zustimmen.", murmelte Rin und drehte ihr Gesicht weg, damit die anderen Beiden nicht sahen, dass ihr ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Aber nicht schnell genug und so schlossen Ruri und Serena ihre Freundin in ihre Arme. "Die Zeit ist viel zu schnell vergangen... Und ab morgen sind sie dann nicht mehr unsere kleinen Wirbelwinde, sondern wieder Seine Hoheit, der Prinz, und Lord Atlas' Sohn.", flüsterte Letztere.

"Hmm..." Ruri seufzte schließlich und löste sich von ihren Freundinnen. "Kommt, Mädchen." Sie wischte sich über ihre feuchten Wangen. "Ein paar Stunden haben wir noch, also lasst uns das Beste daraus machen. Vergesst nicht, Yuya hat heute Geburtstag und ich finde, dass es eine Feier werden sollte, die er nicht vergessen darf. Es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass wir hier feiern."

Die Grünhaarige nickte leicht. "Du hast Recht. Beeilen wir uns, sonst sind sie zurück, bevor wir fertig sind." Serena holte tief Luft, um sich ein wenig zu fangen. "Ich werde etwas backen.", schlug sie vor. "Und ich nähe. Ich habe schon eine Kleinigkeit vorbereitet und ich bin sicher, dass ich die Sachen für beide fertig bekomme, bevor sie zurückkommen.", erklärte Ruri mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sie wollte nicht nur dem Jüngeren etwas schenken, sondern auch dem Älteren als Erinnerung an die gemeinsamen Jahre. Die Dritte im Bunde sah von einer zur anderen. "Und was mache ich?", wollte sie wissen. Schweigen herrschte einen Moment lang. "Naja, eigentlich muss noch geputzt werden." Rin stöhnte auf, aber eine andere Wahl hatte sie auch nicht.

~~~

"Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Tanten sich komisch verhalten." Yugo hob den Kopf. "Inwiefern?", wollte er wissen und sah zu Yuya, der vor einem Strauch Brombeeren kniete und eine der Früchte in der Hand hielt. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht und legte seinen Fund in den Korb neben ihm. "Keine Ahnung. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl. Wie vor ein paar Jahren, als Tante Rin einen Kuchen backen wollte und dieses... Etwas daraus wurde." Der Blauhaarige machte ein Geräusch, als würde er sich übergeben. "Erinnere mich nicht daran!" Der betreffende Tag war noch nicht vergessen und Beide waren froh, dass die anderen Frauen das Kochen übernahmen.

Yuya kicherte und erhob sich, nahm den Korb. "War nicht meine Absicht.", antwortete er, auch wenn es damals witzig gewesen war zuzusehen, wie der Ältere, sehr hungrig nach einem erlebnisreichen Tag, den sie mit Tante Ruri und Tante Serena am Waldsee verbracht hatten, sich auf das Ergebnis eines weiteren, erfolglosen Backversuch der Grünhaarigen stürzte, im Glauben, ihre Tante hätte es den anderen Frauen nachgemacht und etwas Neues probiert. Leider hatte er vergessen, dass Rin in der Küche nicht so begabt war, und so war es dazu gekommen, dass er gelaufen war, als wäre eine Meute Wölfe hinter ihm her.

Yugo zog noch ein paar Momente lang ein vielsagendes Gesicht bei der Erinnerung, während er Yuya weiter in den Wald hinein folgte. "Was war eigentlich los, dass du so früh wach warst?", wollte er nach einer Weile wissen. "Und nicht im Zimmer, als Tante Rin dich wecken wollte." Der Jüngere wurde rot auf den Wangen, bevor ein sanftes, verträumtes Lächeln sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. "Ich habe wieder von ihm geträumt.", gestand er und schien plötzlich woanders zu sein. "Es war wunderschön, aber ich bin mitten im Traum aufgewacht." Glücklich war er über diesen Umstand nicht. "Ich habe jetzt schon so oft von ihm geträumt, dass ich mich frage, ob es ihn wirklich gibt. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, ist es so... so intensiv, als wäre er echt. Als wäre er kein Traumbild."

Sein Begleiter verzog das Gesicht. Da er genau wusste, wer sie Beide waren und was in der Zukunft auf sie wartete, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, dass sein Prinz mehr als offensichtlich in einen Mann verliebt war, den er nur aus seinen Träumen kannte, während er gleichzeitig mit Prinz Yuto verlobt war. Von dieser Verlobung wusste Yugo jedoch genauso nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Yuya kannte den älteren Adeligen nicht, hatte ihn nur einmal getroffen, als er noch ein Baby war, wie Tante Ruri dem Blauhaarigen erzählt hatte. Es machte ihm Sorgen, wie der Jüngere auf zukünftige Enttäuschungen reagieren würde.

~~~

Es war still, so still, dass man das Geräusch ihrer Schulsohlen bis in den hintersten Winkel des Saals hörte. "Lasst mich das nochmal zusammenfassen. Ihr habt in jedes Haus geschaut, in jedes Zimmer des Reiches... und ihr habt NICHTS gefunden?", wollte Yuzu wissen, während seltsame Wesen, die ihr zur Hüfte reichten, um sie herum versammelt waren. Ein - sichtlich dürrer - Teil von ihnen hatte anstelle von Händen Flügelähnliche Gliedmaßen und Schnäbel im Gesicht, der andere Teil war kleiner und um einiges dicker, im Gesicht Schweineschnauzen und die Hände entsprechende Pfoten.

Eine der Schweinepersonen stand etwas näher bei seiner Herrin und nickte. "Ja, die Häuser, Zimmer und auch in die Wiegen.", bestätigte er. Die Pinkhaarige, mit dem Rücken zu dem Wesen, stoppte. "Wie bitte?", fragte sie und drehte den Kopf, um es anzusehen. "Ja, auch die Wiegen.", antwortete es und hielt die Arme, als würde es ein Baby halten. Auf Yuzus Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit und sie begann zu lachen. "Ach, ist das so?", brachte sie zwischendurch hervor. Leo und Roger linsten sich an, dann flatterten sie hinter den steinernen Thron, vor dem ihre Herrin stehengeblieben war. Ihre Untergebenen stimmten in das Gelächter ein, Gegacker und Gegrunze hallten durch den Raum.

"RUHE!!! IHR VERSAGER!!", kreischte die böse Fee plötzlich und im gleichen Moment schlugen pinke Blitze um sie herum ein. Die Wesen stoben erschrocken und vor Schmerz schreiend auseinander, als Flammen folgten, bis keines von ihnen mehr zu sehen war. Yuzu holte mehrmals tief Luft und ließ sich auf ihren Sitzplatz am Thron fallen. "Ich fass es nicht, dass diese IDIOTEN... ARGH!!" Sie schlug mit ihrer Faust auf eine Lehne, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal tief durchatmete. "Suchen 16 Jahre lang nach einem BABY! Wie BLÖD kann man nur sein?!"

Ein Geräusch ließ sie zur Seite blicken. Ihre Raben hopsten aus ihrem Versteck heraus und sie streckte ihren Arm aus. "Auf euch beide kann ich mich immer verlassen, Leo, Roger." Yuzu strich ihnen übers Gefieder, bevor sie sich erhob. "Fliegt los, meine zwei Lieblinge, und findet ihn. Findet diesen Jungen, 16 Jahre alt, lieblich, gütig und einer Stimme, süßer als der schönste Vogelgesang.", sagte sie eindringlich und die Tiere erhoben sich in die Lüfte, flatterten davon. Yuzu sah ihnen nach, ein boshaftes Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen. Vielleicht hätte sie gleich an ihre Vögel denken sollen, dass diese die Aufgabe erledigten. Sie gaben ihr mehr Hoffnung als der Rest ihrer Untergebenen. Nicht mehr lange, dann gehörte Prinz Yuyas Leben ihr.

~~~

Es war ein kurzer und fast schon langweiliger Kampf. Wahrscheinlich, weil sein Gegner nicht wirklich Widerstand zeigte. Daher dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis es krachte und ein schweres Objekt zu Boden fiel und über den Staub des Innenhofes kullerte, bis es liegenblieb. Wenige Sekunden lang war es still, dann drang Klatschen an die Ohren des jungen Schwertkämpfers, der sich aus seiner leicht gebeugten Haltung aufrichtete und die Waffe in seiner rechten Hand mit einer fließenden Bewegung in die Schwertscheide steckte. "Gut gemacht. Ich glaube, das war heute ein neuer Rekord.", meinte der violetthaarige Mann, der mit langsamen Schritten auf den Anderen zukam. Seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, während er die runde Kugel mit aufgemaltem Gesicht und pinken Wollfäden betrachtete, die im Dreck lag.

"Es war vorhersehbar. Diese Puppe war schon so demoliert, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie endgültig kaputt geht. Mit einem richtig scharfen Schwert hätte es nur einen einzigen Schlag gebraucht und sie wäre auseinander gefallen.", erklärte Prinz Yuto und reichte den Schwertgurt an den Waffenmeister weiter, welcher still am Rand des Areals gewartet hatte, das König Shun für das Training seines Sohnes und seines Neffen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Mit einer knappen Verneigung marschierte er zu einer Tür, hinter der sich die Waffenkammer des Schlosses befand, um das erhaltene Objekt dort zu verstauen. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Schwarzhaarige seine Übungen nicht weitermachen würde.

"Hmm~ Und eine weitere Puppenkopie von Yuzu, die das Zeitliche segnet.", spöttelte sein Gegenüber mit einem frechen Grinsen. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich juckte. Es waren Trainingsmaterialien, die, sobald sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hatten, als Brennholz in den Kaminen oder den nahen Schmieden endeten. Yutos Vater war der Meinung gewesen, das Duo nicht vergessen zu lassen, warum sie schon in jungen Jahren mit einem harten Training angefangen hatten, dass sie daran denken sollten, dank wem die Zukunft so ungewiss aussah. Um zu verhindern, dass die Fee des Bösen auch noch sein Königreich ins Visier nahm, mussten die Sachen nach jeder Trainingseinheit gut verräumt und kaputte Puppen sofort vernichtet werden.

Yuto zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihn störte das nicht. "Besser als wenn wieder einer der Soldaten im Krankenflügel endet.", erwiderte er und warf seinem Cousin einen vielsagenden Blick zu, von dem dieser sich nicht beeindrucken ließ. "Ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie so schwach sind.", meinte Yuri nur und zog eines seiner Wurfmesser, das er in eine Richtung schleuderte. Die Klinge drang mehrere Zentimeter tief in eine Bretterwand ein, über die ein Tuch mit einem Bild gespannt war. "Jetzt gibst du an.", sagte der Andere, während ein Soldat, der das Tuch wegräumen sollte, wie erstarrt dastand und das Messer direkt vor seiner Nase mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und erbleichtem Gesicht anstarrte.

"Nein, ich sorge nur dafür, dass ich nicht aus der Übung komme." Der Prinz verdrehte die Augen, als der Mann sich langsam wieder bewegte und mit eingezogenem Kopf seine Arbeit erledigte. "Und da verwundert es dich, dass keiner mit dir trainieren will?", fragte er und erhielt ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. Yuri störte sich nicht daran, dass seine Trainingspartner flüchteten, sobald sie hörten, dass sie mit ihm arbeiteten sollten.

"Hast du heute noch irgendwelche Pläne?", wollte er wissen, als sie das Gelände verließen. Die Soldaten, die ihnen über den Weg liefen, salutierten knapp, und eine Gruppe Mägde mit Körben voller Wäsche in ihren Händen knicksten vor den Beiden, bevor sie in sich hineinkichernd weiterliefen. Yuto ignorierte ihre sehnsüchten Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. "Außer mit Vater und dir König Zarc besuchen? Nein.", sagte er und klang dabei etwas genervt. In den letzten Tagen hatte Shun dafür gesorgt, dass sein Sohn im Kopf behielt, welches wichtige Ereignis bevorstand, und dementsprechend konnte Yuto nicht mehr hören, dass er "endlich" die Person wiedersehen würde, mit der er seit Jahren verlobt war, das Kind des anderen Herrschers. Er kannte den Jungen nicht und 16 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, in der viel geschehen konnte und auch viel vergessen wurde.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Ausritt, bevor du mit deinem Vater los musst?", schlug Yuri vor. Bis zum Schloss von König Zarc und seiner Frau war es ein nicht so langer Weg, nur wenige Stunden, sodass ein kurzer Ausflug noch möglich war. "Lass mich noch umziehen, dann können wir Dark Rebellion und Starve Venom satteln und losreiten.", antwortete der Prinz und strich sich durch seine Haare. "Gut, dann beeil dich." Yuto nickte nur und marschierte direkt in sein Gemach, wo er sich sein verschwitztes Hemd aus- und ein anderes, frisch gewaschenes anzog. Bevor er die Räume verließ, die er bewohnte, band er sich noch das rote Tuch um seinen Oberarm, das er seit ein paar Jahren trug. Es war eine Erinnerung an ein Versprechen, das er irgendwann irgendjemanden gegeben hatte, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern, an wen oder gar was er dieser Person versprochen hatte. Dazu kam ein schwarzer Umhang.

Obwohl seine Kleidung dunkel gehalten wurde und seine Erscheinung entsprechend düster wirkte, gab es zuviele Dienstmädchen, die sein Äußeres anscheinend sehr anziehend fanden, denn auf dem Weg zum Stall hörte er einige Mädge schmachtend seufzen. Er ignorierte es wohlwissend. Aus irgendeinem Grund fehlte ihm das Interesse. Mit ruhigen Schritten betrat er den Stall und fand seinen Cousin in einer der Boxen neben einem braunen Pferd stehend vor, der bereits einen grünen Sattel auf seinem Rücken trug. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich ein schwarzer Hengst, der bei Yutos Erscheinen den Kopf hob und laut schnaubte.

Der Prinz strich dem Tier über die Nüstern. "Bereit für ein wenig Bewegung?", fragte er und erhielt ein weiteres Schnauben. Der Sattel war von dem Stallburschen längst vorbereitet worden, allerdings war Dark Rebellion genauso wie Yuris Gaul Starve Venom außerordentlich stur und ließ sich nur von einer Person anrühren, seinem eigenen Besitzer. Der Violetthaarige saß bereits auf dem Rücken seines eigenen Reittiers, als Yuto aufsaß. Gemeinsam ritten sie los, bis sie aus dem Schloss draußen waren. Ein Grinsen lag auf dem Gesicht seines Cousin. "Wie wäre es mit einem Wettrennen?"

~~~

Yugo fluchte. Sowohl gedanklich als auch lautstark. So gerne er auch mit Yuya in den Wald ging, so sehr konnte er es kaum abwarten, wieder zum Haus zurückzukehren. Der Grund waren mehrere kleine, braune Tierchen mit buschigen Schwänzen, die sich auf die Äste von ein paar Bäumen geflüchtet hatten und sich nun fiepend um ihre harte Beute kümmerten, die sie in ihren Pfoten hielten. "Verdammte Eichhörchen! Wieso haben die es immer auf mich abgesehen?!", murmelte er und warf ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der ihnen nichts auszumachen schien. Im Gegenteil, sie ließen sich nicht davon abhielten an den Nüssen zu knabbern, die sie aus seinem Korb geklaut hatten.

Der Blauhaarige grummelte etwas unverständliches und wandte sich ab. Auch weil es eigentlich nichts Neues für ihn war. Die Tiere des Waldes liebten es ihn zu ärgern. Meistens taten sie es, damit sie ihn ablenken und Yuya für ein paar Stunden für sich beanspruchen konnten. Sie mochten den Jüngeren sehr, der es sogar geschafft hatte, sich mit einem von seinem Rudel verstoßenen Wolf anzufreunden, der ihm jedes Mal an den Fersen klebte, sobald er im Wald unterwegs war.

Andere Waldbewohner brauchten sich keine Sorgen machen, denn in der Anwesenheit des Prinzen war der Wolf zahm wie ein Lamm. Yugo hatte die Gruppe mehrmals in einem Zustand absoluten Friedens vorgefunden: Yuya gegen einen Baum oder großen Stein gelehnt, den Kopf des Raubtieres mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Schoß liegend, der große, weiß-graue Körper ausgestreckt und entspannt atmend, während mehrere Goldkehlchen, Waldmäuse und ein oder zwei Häschen sich in das zottige Fell kuschelten und dem Gesang des Menschenjungen lauschten.

Daher verwunderte es ihn nicht, dass das Geburtstagskind nicht zu sehen war. Sehr wahrscheinlich befand er sich mit seinen tierischen Begleitern ein paar Meter entfernt. Als Yugo daran dachte, sie zu suchen, fiel ihm etwas anderes auf. "Jetzt machen diese Viecher sich echt unbeliebt.", knurrte er und betrachtete den unter einem Busch versteckten Korb. Der junge Mann brauchte ihn nicht hervorholen, um zu wissen, dass ein Teil der Pilze und Nüsse, die er gefunden hatte, nicht mehr darin sein würde. Allerdings war es auch nichts Neues für ihn.

Sich durch seine blonden Stirnfransen streichend, beugte er sich hinunter und zog den Behälter unter dem Strauch hervor. "Na wenigstens muss ich nicht komplett von Anfang an beginnen zu sammeln... Oder Yuyas Haustiersammlung wird etwas kleiner werden, egal ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht.", meinte er und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er gerade nur mit sich selbst sprach.

Yugo beschloss noch ein paar Pilze zu suchen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Schützling anschließen würde. Hier im tiefen Wald waren sie sicher und noch nie hatte sich jemand von außerhalb soweit ins Dickicht verirrt, sodass er sich keine Sorgen darum machte, dass jemand den versteckt gehaltenen Prinzen fand. Die Feen waren da selbstredend anderer Meinung. Sie machten sich jedes Mal Gedanken darüber, wenn die beiden Jungen das kleine Grundstück verließen. Der Blauhaarige empfand dies als ein wenig übertrieben, auch weil er wusste, dass der Jüngere von dutzenden Augenpaaren umgeben war, selbst wenn er nicht bei ihm war.

Der junge Adelige achtete nicht darauf, wie weit er bei seiner Suche gekommen war, als er plötzlich ein Rascheln hörte. Es war so ruhig, die Vogelgesänge ausgenommen, dass ihm das Geräusch sofort auffiel. Aufmerksam blickte er sich um und duckte sich hinter einen Baumstamm. Auch wenn er ein ziemlicher Hitzkopf war, der schon so einigen Unfug angestellt hatte, so hatte er einen ausgeprägten Instinkt für Situationen, in denen er vorsichtig sein musste.

Hellblaue Augen sahen sich genau um, betrachteten die Umgebung bis ins Detail. Yugo befand sich am Rand einer winzigen Lichtung, nur wenige Meter breit und so entdeckte er die sich ungewöhnlich heftig bewegenden Sträucher schnell, als hätte sich ein Reh in den dünnen Ästchen verfangen und kämpfte mit aller Kraft darum sich zu befreien. Oder Yuya im Alter von sieben Jahren, als sie Verstecken gespielt hatten und er sich ausgerechnet ein Gebüsch ausgesucht hatte, um sich vor Tante Serena zu verstecken, die damals mit ihnen herumgetobt war...

Vielleicht war es auch der Junge, überlegte Yugo und beschloss sich an ihn heranzuschleichen und ihn bei was-auch-immer er vorhatte zu überraschen. Auf jeden Fall wurde er nicht bemerkt, als er immer näher kam und sich schließlich ins Gebüsch warf. "Hab dich!", rief der Blauhaarige, einen menschlichen Körper spürend, den er mit sich riss. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei war die Antwort, aber als er sich mit einem triumpfierenden Grinsen aufsetzte und den Anderen ansah, gefroren ihm die Gesichtsmuskeln.

Der Mann unter ihm war nicht sein kleiner Schützling. Der erste Schock verschwand aus den pinken Seelenspiegeln und Ärger trat an seine Stelle, während in den Haaren einzelne Blätter und dünne Aststücke hingen. "Runter von mir, du Esel!", fauchte der Unbekannte ihn an. Yugo war im ersten Moment so verblüfft, dass er garnicht auf die Aufforderung reagierte. "Wer zur Hölle bist du? Und wie bist du hierher gekommen?", wollte er wissen. "Ich sagte, RUNTER, Bananenschädel!"

Er schrie auf, als der Andere ihn von sich stieß. "Au! Blöder Krautkopf!" Ein finsterer Blick wurde in seine Richtung geworfen, während sein Gegenüber sich aufrichtete und die Erde abklopfte. "Werd ja nicht frech! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wen du vor dir hast?", schnappte der Mann und strich sich durch seine pink-violetten Haare. "Nein und es interessiert mich auch nicht, Hasenohr!", konterte Yugo und stand auf.

"Hasenohr?!", wiederholte der Fremde sichtlich beleidigt und funkelte ihn an, als wollte er ihm eine reinhauen. "Na bei den Haaren." Bei der verwirrt hochgehobenen Augenbraue hob der junge Adelige seine Zeigefinger zu seiner Stirn hoch, wackelte leicht damit. "Hast du dich schon mal in einem Spiegel gesehen? Du siehst wie ein Krautschädel mit Häschenohren aus."

Schweigen war die Antwort, bei der er mit geweiteten Augen angestarrt wurde, bis der Unbekannte aus heiterem Himmel zu lachen begann. Yugo erschreckte sich bei dem Geräusch, hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Andere sich wieder beruhigte. Ein breites Grinsen, hinter dem noch etwas Gefährliches lauerte, machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf ihn zu. Der Blauhaarige wich zurück, ein Gefühl im Magen, als wäre er gerade zur Beute eines besonders bedrohlichen Jägers geworden.

Ein breiter Baumstamm stoppte seine Flucht und der Violetthaarige holte sofort auf, als er sah, wie Yugo über diesen Umstand überrascht war. Seine Hände legten sich links und rechts vom Kopf des jungen Mannes auf die Rinde, sodass er zwischen seinen Armen gefangen war. "Du bist ganz schön frech. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich jemanden wie dich schon getroffen habe." Ihre Gesichter waren so nahe, dass Yugo errötete. "Ich denke, mein Cousin wird noch ein wenig warten müssen, bevor ich ihn suchen gehe.", murmelte sein Gegenüber. Diese Worte reichten, dass der Blauhaarige erbleichte. 

Es war noch jemand hier?! Oh nein, Yuya!

~~~

Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt, sodass sie bei ihrer Suche ein größeres Gebiet abdecken konnten. Er hatte sich einen Wald vorgenommen, während der Andere einige Dörfer im Blickfeld hatte. Irgendwo musste ihr Ziel sein. Ihre Herrin zählte auf sie. Sein Blick glitt über die Baumkronen, als etwas an seine Ohren drang. Sogleich ging er in den Sinkflug und tauchte in das Grün der Blätter und Nadeln ein, bis er einen kleinen Waldsee erreichte. Versteckt zwischen den Zweigen entdeckte er ein Menschenkind, das auf einer Wurzel saß, die bis weit über das klare Wasser reichte.

Er war jung und von einer Gruppe Waldtiere umgeben, die allesamt andächtig seinem Gesang lauschten, auch die Vögel, die sich mit der Melodie mitbewegten und die Schnäbel geschlossen hielten, um das Lied nicht zu stören. Sogar ein Wolf lag zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes, den Kopf auf seinen Pfoten liegend und komplett entspannt. Die Szene war verdächtig und er beschloss den Jungen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

~~~

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass Yuri irgendwo von irgendetwas abgelenkt wurde?" Yuto verdrehte die Augen, als er Dark Rebellion zum Halten brachte und seinen Cousin nirgends sehen konnte. So weit waren sie bisher noch nie in den Wald gedrungen und deshalb konnte es sein, dass der Andere ihren Ausflug unterbrochen hatte, um sich die Umgebung genauer anzusehen. Der Schwarzhaarige stieg vom Rücken seines Pferdes und ergriff die Zügel. "Na dann schauen wir mal, wohin er sich verirrt hat.", schlug er vor und zog leicht an ihnen.

Der Hengst folgte ihm, stoppte jedoch nach wenigen Metern, als er etwas hörte. Yuto hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass sein Reittier woanders hinsah. "Was ist los, Junge?" Dark Rebellion schnaubte, den Kopf in eine Richtung deutend. Der Prinz runzelte die Stirn und ging in die Richtung los, die ihm gewiesen wurde. Er schwieg, um herauszufinden, was seinem Begleiter zuerst aufgefallen war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er es genauso wahrnahm. "Was ist das?" Dark Rebellion folgte seinem Besitzer zum Ufer eines kleinen Waldsees. Auf einer Wurzel, die bis über das blaue Nass reichte, entdeckte der Schwarzhaarige die Quelle des Gesangs, der ihn an diesen Ort gelockt hatte. Umringt von Waldtieren, sogar einem Wolf, und dem Rücken zu Yuto saß ein zierlicher Junge über dem Wasser. Er drehte sich ein wenig, um die Hand zu einem niedrig gelegenen Ast zu heben, damit der Spatz auf seinem Zeigefinger den Sitzplatz wechseln konnte.

Der Prinz blieb wie gebannt stehen, ohne den Blick lösen zu können. Der Andere war wunderschön und er war sich sicher, dass er sich bestimmt erinnern würde, hätte er ihn schon zuvor gesehen. Langsam kam das Lied des Jungen, das von einem Liebespaar handelte, das sich bereits tausende Male im Traum sah und von dem ein Teil hoffte, den Anderen in der Wirklichkeit treffen zu können, zu einem Ende und als die letzten Noten verklangen, seufzte er.

Yuto fiel es schwer sich zurückzuhalten. "Das war wirklich schön.", sagte er und sorgte mit seinen Worten, dass die Gruppe vor ihm aufschreckte. Die Tiere stoben auseinander, der Wolf machte einen Satz und verschwand mit Hasen und Mäusen im Unterholz, während die Vögel in die Baumkronen hinaufflogen. Der Junge hingegen rutschte von der Wurzel und fiel mit einem Auffschrei ins Wasser.

Mit schnellen Schritten war der Schwarzhaarige bei der Stelle und streckte dem Kleineren die Hand hin, zog ihn aus dem See. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken.", entschuldigte er sich. "Seid Ihr in Ordnung? Habt Ihr Euch verletzt?" Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihn, konnte aber nichts erkennen. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen, mir ist nichts passiert.", antwortete eine Stimme, die er mit einem Engel in Verbindung bringen würde, und der rot-grüne Haarschopf hob sich. Von den nassen Strähnen tropfte das Wasser auf die durchweichte Kleidung.

Yuto bemerkte nicht, wie die Tiere langsam aus ihren Verstecken linsten. Die Augen des Jungen, die ihn an funkelnde Rubine erinnerten, hielten ihn fest. Er glaubte ein Deja-Vu zu haben, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Seine Hand hob sich, ohne dass ihm bewusst war, dass er sie bewegte, und strich grüne Haare zur Seite. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war seidigweich. Sein Gegenüber errötete, bevor er leicht erzitterte. Der Prinz wurde dadurch aus seiner Betrachtung gerissen. "Verzeiht.", sagte er hastig und legte seinen Umhang um den Jüngeren, zog ihn an sich und rieb seine Oberarme, um ihn wieder aufzuwärmen.

"D-Danke." Die Röte auf den Wangen des Anderen wurde intensiver, doch er wich nicht zurück, sondern lehnte sich an ihn. Erneut hob er den Blick und sah den Älteren an. Ein weiteres Mal war Yuto wie gefangen von den Juwelen, durch die der Junge die Welt um sich betrachten konnte. Dessen Hand hob sich zögernd und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schläfe. "Ist das... ein Traum oder die Wirklichkeit?", fragte er leise, einander so nahe, dass ihre Nasen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

"Wenn es ein Traum ist, dann muss ich wohl auch träumen.", antwortete Yuto, ohne ihn loszulassen. "Warum?" 

"Weil jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sah, habe ich geträumt. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich aufwachte, fragte ich mich, ob es dich wirklich gibt oder nicht." Der Junge stoppte und wurde noch röter, als er bereits war. Sichtlich verlegen sah er zur Seite. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. Sanft hob er das Kinn des Kleineren an. "Also, nach tausend Mal im Traum endlich das erste Mal in echt, wie im Lied. Das finde ich gut."

Der Junge blinzelte, dann schenkte er ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Yuto hatte zuvor nie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, doch in diesem Moment änderte er seine Meinung. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sein Leben ohne diesen einen Jungen verlaufen würde. Es schien nur mehr sie beide zu geben. Selbst seine Verlobung war nicht von Belang.

Er wollte ihm näher kommen, instinktiv wissen, wie weich diese Lippen waren, doch ein Knurren kam ihm zuvor. Das Duo blinzelte und sah hinunter. Der Wolf hatte sich aus seinem Versteck getraut und stand an der Seite des Kleineren, knurrte den Prinzen an. Dark Rebellion trabte hinzu und schnaubte das andere Tier an. 

"Silver Claw, ganz ruhig." 

"Dark Rebellion, genug!" Weder der Wolf noch das Pferd wirkten, als würden sie nachgeben wollen. Ersterer drückte sich zwischen die beiden Menschen und schob den Jüngeren weg.

"Ich denke, ich sollte mich wieder auf den Weg machen. Auch damit Silver Claw sich beruhigt. Er ist andere Menschen nicht gewöhnt.", meinte der Kleine hochrot im Gesicht, nahm den Umhang ab und gab ihn zurück, bevor er einen an einer Wurzel stehenden Korb ergriff und sich anschickte zu gehen. Er kam nicht weit. Yutos Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk und hielten ihn fest.

"Warte! Dein Name. Wie lautet er, damit ich dich wiederfinden kann?" Die beiden Rubine weiteten sich und Unsicherheit breitete sich in ihnen aus. "I-ich... ich k-kann nicht...", nuschelte er. Diese Worte irritierten den Älteren, trotzdem gab er nicht auf. "Also... soll dies wirklich unser einziges Treffen in der Wirklichkeit sein?" Er sah, dass die Vorstellung auch seinen Gegenüber störte. 

"Das will ich auch nicht, aber... ich kann wirklich nicht..." Für einen Moment lang sah der Junge nachdenklich aus, bevor sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. "Heute bei Sonnenuntergang, bei mir zuhause." 

"Wo? Wo kann ich dich finden?" Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen. "Im Waldtal, in der alten Hütte. Es hat ein Mühlrad auf der Seite und ein Bach fließt dort auch vorbei." Seine Mundwinkeln hoben sich. "Ich werde dort sein, versprochen." 

"Ich freue mich schon." Yuto sah ihm nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war.

~~~

"Mädchen, so wird das nichts." Es war an einer Hand abzählbar, wie oft die drei Feen gleichzeitig frustriert waren, wie sie es in diesem Moment waren. Selbst Ruri, die ein halbfertiges Hemd in eine Ecke gepfeffert hatte und es unzufrieden anfunkelte, obwohl sie normalerweise diejenige war, der der Geduldsfaden nicht so schnell riss. Rin fixierte die Dekoration mit einem giftigen Blick und Serena stubste das Ergebnis ihrer Backfähigkeiten an.

Eigentlich sah alles garnicht so schlimm aus. Die Torte sah gut aus, es war recht sauber, die Dekoration hübsch und die Kleidung war auch nicht so schlecht. Doch es war schlichtwegs nicht das, was sie sich vorgestellt hatten. Es sollte nicht nur eine Geburtstagsfeier werden, sie wollten damit auch ausdrücken, dass die beiden Jungen trotz ihres wahren Ranges, den sie bald wieder einnehmen würden, gleichermaßen etwas Besonderes waren, dass all diese Jahre trotz Höhen und Tiefen großartig gewesen waren und dass die Frauen es als große Ehre empfanden mit zwei so wundervollen, jungen Menschen zusammen leben zu dürfen. Doch was bis jetzt herausgekommen war, war im Gegensatz zu ihrer Vorstellung... sehr bescheiden.

"Okay, mir reichts!" Rins Hände zerknitterten fast den Stoff ihre Rockes, so sehr krallten sich ihre Finger hinein, als sie aufsprang und die Stufen hinaufrauschte. Serena seufzte und wandte sich von ihrer Kreation ab. "Ich denke, wir haben uns zuviel vorgenommen.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. "Oder wir haben alles falsch geplant. Was ich eher denke...", murmelte Ruri. "Was machen wir jetzt nur?" 

"Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!" Die Grünhaarige ware genauso schnell wieder aufgetaucht wie sie verschwunden war. In ihren Händen hielt sie die Zauberstäbe.

Die Violetthaarige erhob sich mit einem Seufzen. "Rin..." Ihre Finger schlossen sich um die Stäbe und in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte, den magischen Gegenstand zu benützen. Hinter ihr flüsterte Serena in die angespannte Atmosphäre ihren Namen hinein. Magentarote Augen sahen zu den Objekten ihres gemeinsamen Frustes und ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.

"Verschließt Türen und Fenster!", befahl sie. "Und jede noch so kleine Ritze. Wir dürfen uns auf gar keinen Fall verraten." Rin jauchzte auf und auch die Blauhaarige lächelte, bevor sie sich in Windeseile daran machten der Anordnung nachzukommen. Es wurde stockfinster im Erdgeschoss des Hauses und Ruri schwang ihren Stab, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen etwas sehen konnten. "Also, alles nochmal von vorne.", sagte sie, als auch die anderen zwei Feen ihre Stäbe in den Händen hielten. 

"Muss ich wirklich nochmal alles putzen?" 

"Naja, ein paar Staubflecken sind da noch..."

~~~

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Seit Silver Claw ihn zu Yugo zurückgeführt hatte, war es nicht mehr möglich zu ignorieren, dass der Ältere nicht besonders gut gelaunt war. Seinen eigenen Worten nach war es nicht, weil ein paar Eichhörnchen ihn geärgert hatten, aber eine Antwort hatte Yuya nicht erhalten. "Ja, alles okay." Der Andere strich sich durch seine Haare, als sie das Grundstück erreichten, wo sie lebten. "Also, davon abgesehen, dass die Tanten nicht erfahren sollten, dass wir getrennt unterwegs waren, was ist mit dir los? Du bist ja richtig aufgekratzt. Noch mehr als sonst."

Der Jüngere begann bei diesen Worten zu strahlen, ein sehr glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht, das selbst die Sonne in den Schatten stellte. "Es war... ein unglaublich toller Tag. Wirklich wunderschön! Als wäre..." Ein Kichern entkam ihm. "Als wäre ein Traum wahr geworden." Yugo starrte ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, während das Lächeln immer verträumter wurde. "Ein Traum wahr geworden? Was zum-?! Hey, warte doch!" Sein Begleiter musste sich beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. "Was meinst du-" 

"Überraschung!!"

Der dreifache Ausruf der Frauen lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen auf die Szene vor sich, kaum dass Yuya die Tür geöffnet hatte. Das Duo fuhr herum und wurde von drei erfreut lächelnden Feen begrüßt. Der Wohnraum, welcher fast das ganze Erdgeschoss einnahm, hatte sich in den letzten Stunden komplett verändert. Es sah aus wie im Heim eines hochrangigen Adeligen mit Rosenbouquets auf dem Tisch und einer edel aussehenden Torte dazwischen.

Zwei Kleiderpuppen standen an einer der Wände, jede mit einem Paar Stiefel davor. Die Hemden waren eines in Weiß, das andere in Hellblau gehalten. Die Hosen waren beide in Weiß, eine der Jacken in Rot, die andere in zum Hemd passendem Blau. Von den Schultern der ersten hing ein weißer Umhang, von denen der zweiten ein dunkelblauer. Das Outfit in Rotweiß hatte golden glitzernde Verzierungen, das andere silberne.

Yuya quietschte vor Freude über die Überraschung auf, während die Frauen ihn umringten und ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschten. Yugo hingegen erbleichte. Der Anblick der edlen Kleidungsstücke erinnerte ihn an das, was noch auf sie beide zukam. Serena bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und runzelte die Stirn. Ruri hingegen zog den Jüngsten im Raum zu den Kleiderpuppen. "Das hier ist unser Geschenk an dich.", sagte sie und deutete auf das rot-weiße Ensemble. "Das andere ist für Yugo. Heute ist nicht nur dein Geburtstag, sondern auch ein besonderer Tag für euch beide."

"Das ist wunderschön. Ich bin neugierig, was er dazu sagen wird. Es wird ihm bestimmt auch gefallen." Die Gesichtszüge der Feen gefroren. "Er? Wen meinst du, Yuya?", wollte die Langhaarige wissen und versuchte weniger entsetzt auszusehen. Es gelang ihr kaum. Der Junge lächelte glücklich und verträumt. "Wisst ihr, ich habe ihn schon tausend Mal im Traum getroffen und heute haben wir uns endlich in der Wirklichkeit gesehen.", antwortete er und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Rin Yugo schnappte und durchschüttelte. "Wie konnte das passieren?! Wir haben dir oft genug gesagt, dass du ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen sollst!", schimpfte sie.

Yuya sprang zwischen die Beiden, bevor der Blauhaarige vielleicht noch erwürgt wurde, so wütend wie die Frau war. "Es ist doch nicht seine Schuld!" Serena zog ihn an den Schultern zurück. "Eigentlich war es von Anfang an seine Aufgabe gewesen dich zu beschützen. Dazu muss er bei dir sein.", erklärte sie. Verwirrung stand in den beiden Rubinen. "Wieso? Ich verstehe nicht." 

"Yuya." Ruri lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Es wird Zeit, dass wir dir die Wahrheit erzählen.", begann sie. "Du wurdest vor 16 Jahren als einziges Kind von König Zarc und Königin Ray geboren. Wir haben dich zu deinem Schutz hierher gebracht und aufgezogen. Heute Abend ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir dich nach Hause ins Schloss bringen, wo auch dein Verlobter, Prinz Yuto, auf dich wartet."

Dem Jüngeren fiel fast die Kinnlade hinunter, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein! Soll das heißen, dass ich ein Prinz bin? Und auch noch verlobt?! Wartet mal, HEUTE Abend?!" Er sah sie schockiert an. "Das geht nicht! Er kommt hierher! Er hat versprochen, dass er bei Sonnenuntergang hier ist. Und außerdem kenne ich diesen Prinz Yuto doch garnicht! Wieso soll ich jemanden heiraten, den ich weder kenne noch liebe?!"

Rin hob die Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste. "Wir wissen, dass das viel auf einmal ist, Yuya... Euer Hoheit. Ihr habt noch etwas Zeit, um Euch bewusst zu werden, dass auch Entscheidungen getroffen werden müssen, die einem im ersten Moment unangenehm erscheinen.", sagte sie.

Im Gesicht des Prinzen machte sich Fassungslosigkeit und Schmerz breit. Noch nie war er von einer der Frauen so distanziert angesprochen worden. "D-Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!" Hilflos blickte er zu dem Älteren. "Yugo! Sag doch auch mal etwas!"

Der Blauhaarige zuckte zusammen und sah dann zu Boden. "Es tut mir leid, Yu- ... Euer Hoheit. Sie sagen die Wahrheit." Er brauchte nicht in das Gesicht des Jüngeren zu sehen, um zu wissen, wie diesem bewusst wurde, dass er sein Leben lang belogen wurde. Wie dessen Welt, die er seit seiner Kindheit kannte, vor seinen eigenen Augen zerbrach. Yuya wich vor den Feen und Yugo zurück. "Das ist nicht möglich...", wisperte er, während sich erste Tränen in seinen Seelenspiegeln sammelten.

"Es mag Euch im Moment schwer fallen, das können wir verstehen, Euer Hoheit. Aber Ihr habt Verantwortung in Eurer Position zu tragen, die Euer ganzes Volk beeinflussen.", sagte Ruri. "Daher müsst Ihr diesen Mann vergessen. Ihr werdet ihn nie mehr wiedersehen." In ihren Augen lag Mitgefühl und sie ahnte bei dem Anblick vor ihr, was nun folgen würde. "Ich will nicht!! Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!!" Yuya fuhr herum, kristallklare Tränen über seine Wangen hinunterlaufend, und stürmte die Treppe hoch. Er riss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und schlug sie hinter sich zu, bevor er sich auf sein Bett warf und bitterlich weinte. Anfängliche Freude war Schmerz und Traurigkeit gewichen.

Niemand bemerkte den Raben, der bei der halboffenen Tür hinein gesehen hatte. Er öffnete immer wieder den Schnabel, doch ihm entkam kein Laut, während er gierig alle Informationen aufsog, die an seine Ohren drangen. Als der Junge ins Oberschoss floh, zog der Vogel sich zurück und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Seine Herrin würde sich sehr freuen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass Prinz Yuya gefunden worden war.

~~~

Er spürte noch immer den Ärger in seinem Bauch darüber, dass dieser Junge, der ihm im Wald über den Weg gelaufen war, einfach davongelaufen war. Ohne seinen Namen zu hinterlassen oder den Grund für seine plötzliche Flucht zu nennen. Yuri wusste nicht, warum, aber es störte ihn gewaltig. Yuto war auch nicht auffindbar gewesen, daher hatte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück gemacht. Sorgen um die Sicherheit seines Cousins machte sich der Violetthaarige nicht. Der Andere war selbst ohne Waffen nicht so leicht unterzukriegen und mit einem Schwert in der Hand konnten nur wenige Personen mit dem Schwarzhaarigen mithalten.

"Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade verhört! Du willst ein Bauernkind heiraten?! Und was wird aus der Verlobung mit Prinz Yuya? Aufgrund von... Wie war das? "Tausend Mal im Traum und endlich in der Wirklichkeit" ?!" Yuri stoppte und sah sich um. Er war vor Shuns Büro stehengeblieben, aus der die entsetzte Stimme des Königs gedrungen war.

"Es ist mein voller Ernst, Vater. Ich habe jemanden wie ihn noch nie gesehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäusche und ich werde mich auch bei Prinz Yuya und König Zarc in aller Form entschuldigen. Ich bin sicher, dass der Prinz verstehen wird, dass es besser ist, wenn er jemanden heiratet, der seiner würdig ist, und nicht jemanden, den er nicht kennt und der ihn nicht liebt." Das war Yutos Stimme, voller Entschlossenheit. Sein Cousin trat leise näher, um auch wirklich kein einziges Wort zu verpassen.

"Yuto, überleg dir das nochmal! Es kann doch wirklich nicht dein Ernst sein, dass du ausgerechnet..." Shun klang sehr ungläubig angesicht der Neuigkeiten, die er erhalten hatte. "Vater, dieser Junge ist alles, was ich will. Es gab noch nie etwas oder jemanden, das ich jemals so sehr begehrt habe. Bitte entschuldige mich jetzt." Schritte näherten sich und die Tür öffnete sich. Der Prinz trat aus dem Raum, schenkte dem Violetthaarigen einen kurzen Blick und marschierte dann einfach los, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Wie soll ich das nur Zarc erklären?", hörte Yuri seinen Onkel murmeln.

~~~

Die Sonne sank immer tiefer, als die kleine Gruppe das Schloss erreichte und durch eine Seitentür betrat. Ruri und Rin flogen an der Spitze und kontrollierten, ob die vor ihnen liegenden Gänge leer waren oder nicht, während Serena das Schlusslicht bildete. Zwischen ihnen befanden sich Yugo und Yuya, unter nachtschwarzen Reiseumhängen versteckt. Der Ältere warf dem Prinzen immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu.

Seit seinem Zusammenbruch in der Waldhütte hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt. Yugo hatte ihn noch eine Weile hinter der Tür weinen gehört, bis der Junge schließlich verstummt war. Nun war er still und hatte auch keinen Widerstand geleistet, als die Dunkelvioletthaarige ihm die rot-weiße Kleidung brachte, damit er sich umzog.

Ohne von Dienern oder Soldaten gesehen zu werden, erreichten sie eine Doppelflügeltür. Die Feen, nun wieder in ihren richtigen Kleidern, öffneten eine und deuteten den Beiden rasch hindurch zu gehen. Besser gesagt Yugo, denn Yuya sah nicht auf, hatte es auch den ganzen Weg nicht gemacht. Rins und Serenas Blicke wanderten aufmerksam den Gang in beide Richtungen entlang, dann schlossen sie die Tür hinter ihnen.

Der Blauhaarige sah sich um und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen. Das Gemach war eindrucksvoll eingerichtet und es war offensichtlich, dass König Zarc sich viel Zeit dafür genommen hatte zu überlegen, was sein Sohn brauchen könnte, sobald sein neues Leben begann. Ruri führte den Jüngeren in der Zwischenzeit zu einer Ecke des Raumes und ließ ihn auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen, direkt vor einem kleinen Tisch mit Spiegel.

"Hier sind wir also." Sie lächelte optimistisch, während sie ihm den Stoff von den rot-grünen Haaren zog. Die anderen beiden Frauen kamen zu ihnen, ebenfalls ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Yugo hielt sich im Hintergrund. "Zum Abschied haben wir noch ein kleines Geschenk." Funken stoben aus den erhobenen Zauberstäben und formten sich zu einem Schmuckstück. Der goldene Reif war sehr fein gearbeitet mit einem blauen Kristall in der Mitte, ohne zu feminin zu wirken.

"Diese Krone ist das Symbol Eures Status und Geburtsrecht. Sie hat immer Euch gehört.", sagte Serena. Vorsichtig setzte Rin das Juwel auf Yuyas Kopf. "Passt perfekt!", zwitscherte sie erfreut. Langsam hob der Prinz seinen Blick, sodass er sich im Spiegel betrachten konnte. Yugo konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie er innerlich weiter zerbrach. Das Schmuckstück war für ihn das Schloss eines goldenen Käfigs, in dem er nun gefangen war. Ein Schloss ohne Schlüssel, mit dem er sich befreien konnte.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann sank er nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Seine Schultern bebten unter seinen Schluchzern. Die Feen warfen sich gegenseitig unglückliche Blicke zu, bevor sie Yugo hinausbugsierten, um Yuya etwas Freiraum zu lassen. Ruri schloss die Tür. "Der Arme." 

"Das ist bestimmt wegen diesem Mann aus den Wäldern.", meinte die Grünhaarige. "Falsch! Das ist es nicht." Das Trio sah auf, direkt in die hellblauen Seen des Adelssohnes, der sie anfunkelte. "Es ist dieser Blödsinn, dass er unbedingt hier sein muss, um etwas zu tun, was er garnicht will. Dass er gezwungen wird, diesen Yuto zu heiraten. Dieses System ist das Problem!"

Die blauhaarige Frau hob eine Augenbraue. "Yugo, du als sein Freund wusstest, dass dies sein Schicksal ist, von Anfang an." 

"Freund? Oh ja, ich bin ein toller Freund. Wenn ich wirklich so ein guter Freund gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich ihn viel besser unterstützt. Ich bin weder das noch ein Beschützer, wie mein Vater wollte. Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen, als er mich brauchte, als ich ihn vor euch hätte beschützen sollen!" Der junge Mann hatte genug Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und nun war er wütend.

Auf sich, auf die Feen, auf diesen Prinzen, auf Zarc und seine Entscheidung, Yuya mit einem Fremden zu vermählen. "Ihr versteht das einfach nicht!", murmelte Yugo, fuhr herum und marschierte davon. Die Feen blieben zurück. Der Blauhaarige wollte an die frische Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, als er im nächsten Gang stoppte. Er konnte Kälte in seinen Gliedern hochwandern spüren und sein Instinkt schrie, als ginge es um sein Leben. Etwas stimmte nicht!

Inzwischen in Yuyas Gemach...

Die einzigen Geräusche im Raum waren das Schluchzen des Prinzen und das Prasseln des Feuers im steinernen Kamin. So unglücklich hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Alles, was er bis jetzt gekannt hatte... sein ganzes Leben lag in Scherben vor ihm. In seiner Brust stach es schmerzhaft, als seine Gedanken zu dem jungen Mann im Wald schweiften. Yuya bereute es, ihm seinen Namen verschwiegen zu haben. Die Feen hatten immer darauf bestanden, dass Yugo und er niemanden sagten, wie sie hießen, sollte der sehr ungewollte Fall eintreten, dass sie jemanden im Wald trafen. Es hatte ihn zwar verwundert, doch in seinem naiven und kindlichen Vertrauen hatte er es nie infrage gestellt. Jetzt wusste er warum und es tat weh.

Seine Trauer um den Verlust seiner großen Liebe nahm ihn komplett ein und so bemerkte er nicht, wie das Feuer im Kamin plötzlich ausging. Ein Schatten trat an seine Stelle, im Dunkel der Vorrichtung fast nicht zu erkennen, bis auf die blauen Augen, die auf das Bündel voller Kummer gerichtet waren. Boshafte Freude lag darin angesichts der Hilflosigkeit vor ihrer Nase. Sie lächelte, als ihr Zauber wie ein Staubwölkchen Asche die wenigen Meter hinüberwehte.

Der Prinz war wehrlos gegen die Magie. Seine Schluchzer erstarben und er richtete sich wieder auf, während der Schatten zu einer Kugel fahlen, pinken Lichtes wurde und der schwarze Reiseumhang zu Boden fiel. Es fiel auf leere Augen, die jegliches Leuchten verloren hatten. Der Junge war in Pink gehüllt, als er auf den Kamin zuschritt. Die Wand hinter der Lichtkugel verschwand und sie schwebte los, in das Labyrinth der Geheimgänge dahinter.

Auf der anderen Seite der Flügeltür wurden Stimmen laut und jemand schlug gegen das Holz, doch Yuya reagierte nicht darauf. In diesem Augenblick war er nicht mehr als eine willenlose Marionette, eine Puppe, die nach dem Willen ihres Besitzers agieren musste. Er war fast in der Finsternis verschwunden, als die Türen aufflogen und Yugo und die Feen hereinplatzten.

"Da!", rief Rin und deutete auf den Kamin. "YUYA!", schrie der Blauhaarige und stürmte auf das Einrichtungsobjekt zu, in der Hoffnung den Jüngeren rechtzeitig zu erreichen und zurückziehen zu können. Er kam zu spät. Eine Wand aus Ziegeln schoss hoch und Yugo prallte dagegen. Einen Augenblick lang war er benommen, dann fing er sich und schlug mit der Faust gegen den Stein, rief nach dem Anderen, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten.

"Zur Seite!", blaffte Serena ihn an und schob ihn unsanft weg. Die Frau riss ihren Zauberstab hoch und Funken sprühten aus der Spitze, ließen die Wand sich auflösen. "Schnell! Wir müssen ihn finden, SOFORT!!" Nicht dass Ruri dies hätte sagen müssen. Gemeinsam stürzten sie in das Gewirr an versteckten Gängen hinein, riefen laut nach dem Jungen, teilten sich auch auf, um ihn wiederzufinden.

Auch wenn ihre Rufe von den Wänden als Echos widerhallten und so weitergetragen wurden, war Yuya nicht in der Lage darauf zu reagieren. Die Lichtkugel führte ihn weiter über mehrere Treppen bis zu einer Anordnung von Stufen, die nach oben wies. Sie endeten vor einem Türbogen zu einer kleinen Kammer. Das leuchtende Objekt schwebte in die Mitte des kleinen Raumes und verwandelte sich in etwas Pechschwarzes, das der Prinz noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es wäre ihm auch nicht möglich gewesen es zu beschreiben. Das Rad war das einzige Teil, das ihm bekannt wäre, stünde er nicht unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers.

Zudem zog dieser ihn zu einem anderen Teil des Geräts. Es sah spitz und gefährlich aus und der Junge zögerte, als er seine Hand hob. "Hab keine Angst.", säuselte eine Stimme aus dem Nichts. "Berühre sie ruhig." Er konnte nicht dagegen ankommen. Schmerz stach in seinen Finger, während von den Treppen mehrere Stimmen kamen, ebenso wie Schritte, die lauter wurden, als der Zauber aufgehoben wurde. Ein Lächeln unter grauen Augen und schwarz-lavendelfarbenen Haaren war das Letzte, das Yuya noch vor seinem inneren Auge sehen konnte, bevor er in die Finsternis fiel.

Irgendwo auf den Stufen fanden sie sich wieder zusammen und rannten weiter, ohne aufzuhören nach dem Prinzen zu rufen. Ein merkwürdiges, pinkes Licht gab ihnen eine Richtung, direkt am Ende einer langen Treppe. Als Yugo und die drei Feen jedoch oben ankamen und in die Kammer stürmten, fanden sie sich jemanden gegenüber, den sie nicht sehen wollten.

"Yuzu!", keuchte Rin. Das Erscheinen der Pinkhaarigen war kein gutes Zeichen. "DU VERDAMMTE-!!" Yugo hob eine Faust und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, wurde allerdings zurückgeworfen und prallte mit der Schulter gegen eine Wand. Die Grünhaarige war sogleich bei ihm und stützte ihn. "Guten Abend.", flötete die feindliche Fee. "So sieht man sich wieder." Serena hob ihren Stab. "Ich fasse es nicht, dass du hier bist."

Yuzus Lächeln wurde frostig. "Glaube es ruhig. Schließlich habt ihr auch geglaubt, dass ihr mich austricksen könnt. Mich, die Herrscherin des Bösen. Ihr seid solche Narren!", konterte sie. "Yuzu." Ruri schob sich vor ihre Freundin, wachsendes Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie fürchtete sich vor etwas Bestimmten. Die Kälte im Gesicht ihrer Gegenüber schwand. "Wo ist er?"

"Oh? Machst du dir solche Sorgen um den Prinzen?" Spott lag auf Yuzus Lippen, während sie ihren Zeigefinger hob, als würde sie ein Kind tadeln. "Das brauchst du wirklich nicht~" Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren Umhang. "Er ist genau HIER!" Mit einem Ruck zog sie den pechschwarzen Stoff zu sich und offenbarte den kleinen Körper, welcher darunter versteckt war. Die schockierten Aufschreie waren wie Musik in ihren Ohren. Triumpfierendes Gelächter entkam ihr, als sie in einer Stichflamme verschwand und das Quartett mit ihrem Opfer zurückließ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_LilTomato_


	3. Kapitel 3: End of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 3~  
> Und damit ist meine erste Arc V-Fanfic abgeschlossen :)
> 
> Es ist sicher nicht die beste Arbeit, aber es hat mir eine Menge Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben
> 
> Ich hoffe, dass das letzte Kapitel euch auch gefällt und wünsche euch viel Spaß damit~
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen!

Er rieb sich die Schulter, als würde sie noch immer schmerzen, nachdem er mit der Wand kollidiert war, doch es war mehr eine Geste, die seine eigene Hilflosigkeit zeigen sollte. Rin hatte sich gut um die betreffende Stelle gekümmert, als sie wieder in der Lage war klarer zu denken. So klar wie es in dieser Situation ging. Yugo fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich, während er am Kopfteil des Bettes stand und darauf sah.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, sodass sie sich bewegen konnten, hatten sie Yuya zurück in sein Zimmer gebracht und aufs Bett gelegt. Er sah so friedlich aus und keiner von ihnen hatte sich die Mühe gemacht herauszufinden, ob Yuzus Fluch ihn umgebracht hatte, wie sie es beabsichtigte, als sie ihn damit vor Jahren belegte, oder ob Serenas Magie genau dies verhindert hatte. Keiner dachte mehr daran, so lange war dies hergewesen, und im Augenblick waren sie alle vier traurig und niedergeschlagen.

Ruri hatte dem Jungen die Krone in die Haare gesetzt. Sie war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht, als er zu Boden gefallen war. Seine Hände lagen aufeinander und auf seiner Brust. Serena hatte eine dunkle, dünne Decke gefunden, die nun zum Teil auf seinen Beinen lag. Sie stand noch immer daneben und zupfte daran, als wollte sie sie in eine bessere Position bringen, in der er nicht eingeschränkt sein würde und trotzdem nicht fror. Rin befand sich am Fenster und sah hinaus.

Die Sonne war untergegangen. Der Mond und dutzende Sterne waren an ihre Stelle getreten. Unten wartete das Volk auf ihren Prinzen, der nicht kommen würde. Genauso wie König Zarc und Königin Ray, die endlich ihren Sohn in die Arme schließen wollten und es nicht konnten. Es würde ihnen das Herz brechen, sobald sie es erfuhren.

Die beiden Feen traten zu der Grünhaarigen und begannen sich leise mit ihr zu unterhalten, während es ihnen nach einiger Mühe gelang ihre Tränen zu trocknen. Yugo hörte nicht zu. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Yuya und er dachte an all die Abenteuer zurück, die sie gemeinsam im Wald erlebt hatten. Diese Erinnerungen erschienen ihm nun wie aus einem anderen Leben, in dem es die furchtbaren Ereignisse dieses Tages nicht gab.

"Yugo." Die Stimme der Blauhaarigen holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Ruri und Rin waren nicht zu sehen. "Bleibst du bei ihm? Er sollte nicht allein sein." Er wollte auf die drei Frauen wütend sein, wollte Serena anschreien, um der Wut in ihm ein Ventil zu geben, doch es gelang ihm nicht. In seinem Hals saß ein Kloß und so nickte der junge Adelige nur. Sie erwiderte die Geste und flog durch die offene Balkontür.

Einen Moment lang sah er ihr nach, bevor er sich wieder dem Jüngeren zuwandte. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass Yuya sich durch seine Unachtsamkeit und Verschwiegenheit in diesem Zustand befand. Er hatte versagt und der Kleinere hatte dafür bezahlen müssen. Yugo legte eine Hand auf die schmalere Schulter. "Es tut mir leid. Einfach... einfach alles. Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen und ich war es nicht. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, als du jemanden auf deiner Seite gebraucht hast. Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte er, ohne daran zu denken, ob Yuya es hören konnte oder nicht.

Der junge Mann bat nicht um Verzeihung. Selbst wenn der Prinz bei Bewusstsein wäre, so wäre es in seinen Augen fraglich, ob er ihm diese gewähren würde. Zudem würde Yugo garnicht fragen. Er fand, dass es für den Anderen keinen Grund gab ihm zu verzeihen. "Ich werde deinem Vater Bescheid geben. Er und deine Mutter haben so lange auf dich gewartet und sie verdienen die Wahrheit.", fuhr er fort und marschierte zur Tür. Kurz drehte er nochmal den Kopf, um zum Bett zu sehen, dann verließ der Adelssohn das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür.

Schweigend machte er sich auf den Weg. Yugo hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich König Zarc wirklich auffielt, aber er mutmaßte, dass der Mann sich wohl in den unteren Stockwerken des Schlosses befand, wahrscheinlich im Thronsaal, wo er mit seinen Untertanen wartete. Wie sollte er es ihm am besten beibringen? Der Ältere würde am Boden zerstört sein, wenn er erfuhr, was Yuya zugestoßen war.

Der Blauhaarige war so mit seinen Überlegungen beschäftigt, dass er nicht aufpasste, wo er hinmarschierte. Und so passierte es, dass er, kaum dass er um eine Ecke bog, mit jemanden zusammenprallte und auf den Boden fiel. 

"Au! Mach die Augen auf!" 

"Das kann ich genauso- Na sieh mal, wen wir hier haben."

Yugo riss den Kopf hoch und fand sich Nase an Nase mit dem Typen aus dem Wald wieder, der ihn mit einem belustigten Grinsen musterte. Sehr genau sogar, als er unter dem Reiseumhang das Gewand entdeckte, welches um einiges edler war als das, was er an ihm zuvor im Wald gesehen hatte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach schien er teils überrascht, teils beeindruckt zu sein. "Interessant~ Ich hatte schon eine Vorahnung, als wir uns im Wald gesehen haben, dass sich unter diesen Kartoffelsäcken mehr verbirgt als es den Anschein hat."

"Du blöder Krautkopf! Wo schaust du eigentlich hin?!", schimpfte Yugo mit hochrotem Gesicht und kletterte so schnell er konnte von dem Anderen runter. "Außerdem hatte ich keine Kartoffelsäcke an! Kannst du nicht mal erkennen, ob jemand normale Kleidung trägt oder nicht?!" Das Grinsen ihm gegenüber wurde breiter und es war offensichtlich, dass der Violetthaarige es genoss ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.

"Awww~ Wenn du nicht willst, dass man dich ansieht, Bananenstirn, dann empfehle ich dir, dass du dir etwas anziehst, das dir nicht steht oder deine Kehrseite so gut betont.", erwiderte dieser und sorgte dafür, dass sein Diskussionspartner noch röter wurde als er bereits war. "D-Du PERVERSLING!" 

"Yugo! Was schreist du hier rum?!"

Der Blauhaarige fuhr herum. "Rin!" Die Fee hatte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften gestemmt. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir dir beigebracht haben, dass du im Schloss herumschreien kannst wie ein Wilder!", schimpfte sie und funkelte ihn an. "Aber das ist doch nicht meine Schuld, das ist seine!" 

"Wessen?" Rin sah in die Richtung, in die ihr Schützling wies, und ihre Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick des zweiten, jungen Mannes. "Lord Yuri?!"

Dieser hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr mir vorgestellt wurdet, Mylady." Die Grünhaarige verneigte sich kurz. "Nun, es ist 16 Jahre her, dass wir uns sahen, Mylord. Ihr wart noch jung, daher ist es verständlich, dass Ihr Euch nicht mehr erinnert.", antwortete sie, während Yugo zwischen ihnen hin und her sah, Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht.

"Du kennst ihn?", wollte er wissen, ohne auf Yuris Mimik zu achten, der Rin genauer musterte und wirkte, als würde er langsam wissen, wen er vor sich hatte. Die Fee warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Yugo, das ist König Shuns Neffe." Sie ließ ihm einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was sie gesagt hatte. "WAS?! DER ?! Kann nicht sein!!" Yuris Augen verengten sich. "Was willst du damit sagen, Yuugou?", zischte er. Der Jüngere reagierte sofort. "Es heißt Yugo, verdammt!"

"Bitte entschuldigt das Verhalten von Lord Atlas' Sohn.", seufzte die Frau, die sich an die Stirn griff. Der ältere des männlichen Duos blinzelte. "Dieser Wilde?! Ich habe gehört, dass Lord Atlas' Sohn verschwunden ist, aber dass der da-" 

"Du blöder Mistkerl, was soll das heißen, "dieser Wilde"?!"

Rin sah aus, als wollte sie im Erdboden versinken. Die Beiden stritten sich wie ein altes Ehepaar. So etwas erlebte sie sehr selten. "Wenn ihr mit eurem Geflirte zu einem Ende kommen könntet, würde das uns allen weiterhelfen." Yuri und Yugo fuhren zu ihr herum und wollten protestieren, als Ruris Stimme ertönte. Die Dunkelhaarige flog mit Serena im Schlepptau auf sie zu. Letztere sah verwirrt aus, ihre Freundin jedoch panisch.

"Rin! Wir müssen sofort zur Hütte zurück, schnell! Wir- Yugo? Lord Yuri?!" Der Blauhaarige warf die Arme in die Höhe. "Was, ihr auch noch? Ich dachte, dieser Krautkopf ist ein gewöhnlicher Reisender, der zu blöd ist um aufzupassen, wo er im Wald herumkriecht!" 

"Und ich denke, dass ich dir ein paar Manieren beibringen muss, Yuugou." 

"Es heißt YUGO!! Willst du Ärger haben?!"

Ruri erbleichte. "Oh nein, nein, nein!", wisperte sie. "Wir müssen SOFORT zur Hütte!" Sie fuhr herum und flog los. Ihre Freundinnen und die beiden jungen Männer folgten ihr. "Was ist denn los?!" 

"Wartet! Wir haben keine Flügel!"

~~~

Die Nacht war gerade angebrochen und der Wald entsprechend schwach beleuchtet durch das Licht von Mond und Sternen, als das Pferd den kleinen Pfad hinter sich ließ und vor der Waldhütte stoppte. Yuto strich durch die schwarze Mähne, bevor er aus dem Sattel stieg. Dark Rebellion war ausgezeichnet trainiert, daher machte er sich nicht die Mühe den Hengst anzubinden.

Sein Blick wanderte über das Gebäude vor ihm. Sein Unterbewusstsein flüsterte ihm zu, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch aus Vorfreude schob er es zur Seite. An diesem Ort lebte der Junge, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Er freute sich schon sehr darauf ihn wiederzusehen. Es hatte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gedauert hierher zu kommen und nun trennten ihn wenige Meter von dem Jüngeren.

Der Schwarzhaarige holte tief Luft und strich seinem Begleiter über den Hals, dann marschierte er festen Schrittes auf die Haustür zu und klopfte. "Herein.", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Gebäudeinneren. Yuto folgte der Aufforderung und fand sich in kompletter Finsternis wieder, als die Tür plötzlich hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, kaum dass er ein paar Schritte hinein gemacht hatte.

Genauso erfolgte der Angriff. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er von unzähligen, kleineren Körpern umgeben, die sich auf ihn warfen. Yuto wehrte sich und ein paar Male hörte er Gejammer oder Gejaule, wenn seine Faust eine Nase brach oder einen Zahn ausschlug. Was ihn schließlich zu Boden gehen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass es schlichtwegs zuviele Gegner für ihn alleine waren. Sie hielten ihn fest und verdrehten seine Arme auf den Rücken, während das Gekreische zweier Raben zu einem Ende kam.

Ein Licht erhellte den Raum und der Prinz sah auf. Er achtete nicht auf die Kreaturen um ihn herum, von denen ein paar Lanzen auf ihn richteten, um ihm die Lage zu verdeutlichen, in der er sich befand. Als wäre ihm diese nicht selbst klar.

"Also, DAS ist wirklich eine Überraschung." 

"Ihr!" 

Yuzu sah nicht aus, als hätte sie damit gerechnet ihn zu sehen. "Ich dachte, dass ich einen Bauern fangen werde und stattdessen finde ich einen Prinzen in meinem Netz. Welch unerwartete Wendung." Sie begann immer breiter zu grinsen, dann lachte sie kurz. "Und was für eine!" Sie nickte ihren Untergebenen zu. "Nehmt ihn mit! Und achtet darauf, dass ihm nichts passiert. Er ist ein wichtiger Gast."

~~~

Da die Feen auf ihrem Weg zurück in den Wald nicht allein waren, dauerte es länger als es Ruri lieb war. Yuri führte sie zuerst zu den Stallungen. Bereits dorthin fiel den beiden jungen Männern auf, dass die Leute sich seltsam verhielten. Sie lehnten an den Wänden oder aneinander, hatten allesamt die Augen geschlossen und reagierten nicht, wenn man sie ansprach. Rin gestand schließlich, dass das Trio einen Zauber auf die Bewohner des Schlosses und die Dörfer rundherum gelegt hatten, der die Menschen hatte einschlafen lassen. Sie nannte keinen Grund, doch Yugo ahnte, dass es wegen Yuya war, damit die Leute nicht auf ihn warten mussten.

Serena weckte mit einem Gegenzauber Starve Venom auf, auf dessen Rücken sich das Duo schwang. Der Jüngere wollte sich ein eigenes Pferd nehmen, aber er hatte keine Erfahrungen im Reiten und um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden, zog Yuri ihn hinter sich auf sein Reittier.

Die kleiner gewordenen Feen flogen voran, während Starve Venom durch die Nacht galoppierte. Es stoppte erst vor einem kleinen Haus mitten im Wald mit einem Mühlrad an der Seite und einem vorbeifließenden Bach. Ruri war die erste der Drei, deren Körper wieder größer wurde, und flatterte hastig zur Tür, die sie aufstieß, die Anderen dicht an ihren Fersen.

"Was ist hier passiert?!", keuchte Rin auf, als sie sah, wie das Erdgeschoss aussah. Es war ein einziges Chaos, auf das der Mond durch die Fenster schien. Der Tisch, an dem sie gegessen und gelacht hatten, lag auf der Seite. Die Stühle lagen wild durcheinander. Einer war zerbrochen. Der Zustand der restlichen Einrichtungsgegenstände war genauso besorgniserregend.

"Wir sind zu spät, oh, wir sind sowas von zu spät.", murmelte Ruri mit vor dem Mund gehaltenen Händen. Yugo, fassungslos darüber, dass der Ort, an dem er den Großteil seines Lebens verbracht hatte, so verwüstet wurde, fuhr zu ihr herum. "Was ist hier los?!", verlangte er zu wissen. "Wer hat das getan?"

"Das ist einfach zu beantworten.", meldete sich Serena. Das Licht ihres Zauberstabes strahlte über den Boden und sie hob etwas hoch. Yugo erkannte das schwarze Objekt nicht. "Yuzu!", rief Rin. "So etwas tragen ihre Lakaien!" Ihre Freundin nickte. "Genau. Sie war also hier." Den Beiden wurde übel, als sie daran dachten, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wäre die Pinkhaarige erschienen, als sie mit Yuya noch hier gewesen waren.

"Aber warum?" Der Blauhaarige wandte sich der Anführerin der Feen zu. Sie schien mehr als sie alle zu wissen. Nur zögerlich erwiderte sie seinen Blick. "Wegen den Fehlern, die wir gemacht haben. Du hattest Recht. Wir haben furchtbare Fehler gemacht.", antwortete sie. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

"Tausend Mal im Traum und endlich in der Wirklichkeit." Yugo zuckte bei den Worten zusammen. Auch Rin und Serena sahen unruhig aus. Es waren Yuyas Worte, mit denen er den Moment beschrieben hatte, als er seine große Liebe getroffen hatte. Kurz bevor sie ihm die Wahrheit über seine Identität verrieten und ihm das Herz brachen.

"Als ich im Thronsaal war und den Zauber benützt habe, hat König Shun sie plötzlich ausgesprochen, bevor er eingeschlafen ist. Ich konnte nicht mehr viel aus ihm herausbekommen..." Serena runzelte die Stirn. "Woher hat er davon gehört?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. 

"Vielleicht von seinem eigenen Sohn, der ihm diese Worte heute gesagt hat?"

Das Quartett fuhr bei Yuris eisigkalter Stimme zusammen. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit nicht auf ihn geachtet und es war auch kein einziger Ton von ihm gekommen. Nun stand er inmitten des Chaos und hielt etwas in der Hand. Durch das Mondlicht und die Stäbe konnten sie erkennen, dass es ein Stück blutroten Stoffes war. Sein Blick fixierte die Vier vor ihm. Das spöttische Lächeln von zuvor auf dem Schloss war komplett verschwunden. "Nun, die Damen." Er ignorierte die Tatsache, dass einer von ihnen männlich war. "Ich denke, es ist ein sehr guter Zeitpunkt um zu erklären, warum mein Cousin hier war. Oder besser gesagt, wir fangen mit der Person an, die hier von euch versteckt wurde und die Yuto heute im Wald getroffen hat."

~~~

Der Teufelsberg ragte hoch über ihnen auf. Fast 16 Jahre lang hatte er, sich mitten im Verbotenen Gebirge befindend, unter Yuzus Zorn gebebt, weil Yuya nicht auffindbar gewesen war. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Untergebenen ihr einen weiteren Misserfolg bei der Suche nach dem Prinzen meldeten, war sie vor Wut explodiert und der Berg war unter dieser erzittert. Da Unternehmungen in der ganzen Bergkette auch ohne der Fee und ihren Handlangern sehr gefährlich waren, war es nicht erlaubt sich dort aufzuhalten. Ein Verbot, auf das die Gruppe kaum Rücksicht nehmen konnte, wollten sie Yuto retten.

Yuri hatte darauf bestanden jedes noch so kleine Detail zu erfahren. Es ging um seinen Cousin und daher ließ er sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden abspeisen. Blindheit und Taubheit gehörten auch nicht zu den Eigenschaften, die man mit ihm in Verbindung bringen würde und er hatte gemerkt, dass mehr hinter der Furcht der Dunkelvioletthaarigen steckte, die sie im Schloss gezeigt hatte. Zudem, was machte Lord Atlas' vermisster Sprössling zuerst im Wald und dann in den Gängen des Palastes?

Danach berichtete er von dem Gespräch zwischen Yuto und seinem Vater, während sie sich bereits auf dem Weg zum Teufelsberg befanden. Die Feen fühlten sich noch schlechter als sie durch Yuzus Sieg im Schloss taten. Hätten sie Yuyas Handlungsfreiraum nicht so stark eingeschränkt, wäre er jetzt mit Yuto gemeinsam an der Seite seiner Eltern, sicher und glücklich. Zusätzlich hätten sie nachforschen sollen, wen er im Wald getroffen hatte, anstatt eine Mauer zwischen den Beiden aufbauen zu wollen.

Als sie den einzigen Pfad erreichten, der sie zu Yuzus Heim bringen würde, ließ Yuri Starve Venom hinter einem Felsen versteckt zurück. Er bezweifelte, dass sein Pferd gefunden wurde. Die Pinkhaarige hatte schließlich einen großen Erfolg an diesem Tag errungen, sie würde feiern und solange das Tier in Deckung blieb, geschah ihm nichts.

Bevor die Gruppe sich daran machten den Weg hinauf zu steigen, teilten Yuri und Yugo sich die Waffen auf, die sie bei ihrem hastigen Aufbruch aus dem Schloss mitgenommen hatten. Ersterer schnallte sich einen Gürtel mit Wurfmesser und einen Schwertgurt um, bevor er eine zusammengerollte Peitsche ergriff und sich seinen Umhang zurechtzog. Letzterer hielt einen Bogen in der Hand, den Köcher am Rücken und vom eigenen Umhang versteckt.

Er warf dem Älteren einen Blick zu, während die Feen ihre Körper schrumpften. "Wieso brauchst du soviele Waffen?" Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob zuviel Ausrüstung sie nicht vielleicht behindern würden. "Tja, einer von uns muss etwas für Yuto mitnehmen.", meinte der Violetthaarige. Yugo hätte gerne einen Kommentar auf den bissigen Tonfall des Anderen gegeben, doch er ließ es. Sie waren alle angespannt und in gewisser Weise hatte Yuri Recht. Sie mussten bedenken, dass sie die Unterstützung des Schwarzhaarigen brauchten, wenn sie mit ihm flüchteten.

Das Dunkel der Nacht und sämtliche Versteckmöglichkeiten ausnutzend liefen die beiden jungen Männer den Pfad hoch, die Feen in ihren Kapuzen versteckt. Irgendwann vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit war die Burg an der Spitze des Berges noch ein stattliches Gebäude gewesen. Doch nun war sie zum Teil eine Ruine, die Mauern schwarz gefärbt. Trotzdem war sie gut bewacht, wie Serena bemerkte, als sie die Zugbrücke erreichten. Überall bewegten sich die Schatten der Kreaturen, welche die Gemäuer sicherten.

Rin hob ihren Stab. Die beiden Wachen am Tor fuhren herum und versuchten herauszufinden, was sie durch einen Trick der Fee wahrgenommen hatten. Es reichte, dass die Gruppe an ihnen vorbeischlüpften konnten. Schnell wurde die nächste Versteckmöglichkeit genutzt und ein Überblick geschaffen. "Dort." Ruri deutete in eine Ecke des ersten Innenhofes direkt nach dem Eingangstor.

"Dark Rebellion.", flüsterte Yuri bei dem Anblick des schwarzen Hengstes. Das Tier war an einem Bein angekettet und von ein paar der Vogelwesen umgeben. Sie hielten Pfeile und Lanzen in ihren Armen und wollten ihn offensichtlich quälen, doch Dark Rebellion war kein Pferd, das sich schlecht behandeln ließ und dies hinnahm. Noch bevor die erste Pfeilspitze seine Haut berührte, trat er kräftig zu, bis die Wesen abließen.

"Blödes Viech!", beschwerte sich eines der Wesen, als sie zurückwichen. "Ich werde ihm den Bauch aufschlitzen!" Es zog drohend seinen Bogen und legte den Pfeil an. Das Quintett im Versteck erstarrte in Furcht um das Pferd. "Hey!" Eine Schweinekreatur humpelte auf sie zu. "Die Herrin hat verboten, dass wir dem Gaul die Kehle aufschneiden. Also verzieht euch!", keifte es grunzend.

Die anderen Lakaien fuhren herum. "Das Verbot der Herrin gilt nur für den Bengel im Kerker!", schnappte einer von ihnen. "Nein, auch für das Ding da.", konterte der Neuankömmling, dem Tier einen finsteren Blick zuwerfend. "Auch wenn ich dem Gör zu gerne eine reinhauen will, dafür dass er mir die Kniescheibe gebrochen hat..."

Yugo und den Feen fielen beinahe die Kinnladen runter. Yuri hingegen sah zufrieden aus. "Da hat er anscheinend gute Arbeit geleistet. Das Training hat sich ausgezahlt.", wisperte er. Bei den Blicken der anderen Vier verdrehte er die Augen. "Mein Onkel hat uns jahrelang trainiert, besonders damit Yuto seine kleine Braut auch alleine verteidigen kann. Was denn, dachtet ihr, dass mein Cousin sich kampflos dieser Hexe und ihren Stiefelleckern ergibt? Sie wurde zudem immer als Motiv für die Trainingspuppen und Zielscheiben genommen."

Wenn er ehrlich war, so war Yugo neugierig, wie dieses Training ausgesehen hatte. Er nahm sich vor das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen, sobald sie die beiden Verlobten wieder zusammen gebracht hatten. Yuyas Glück mit dem älteren Prinzen war nun das Wichtigste.

Schweigend schlichen sie weiter. Immer wieder mussten sie sich in dunkle Stellen pressen, damit ihre Gegner sie nicht entdeckten, bis sie schließlich einen Vorsprung erreichten, durch den sie einen Blick in einen großen Saal werfen konnten. Lautes Gekreische und das Licht von magischem, pinkem Feuer hatte ihnen von weiter weg einen Eindruck davon gegeben, dass etwas im Gange war.

Es war ein Fest, bei dem sich die anwesenden Kreaturen um das Feuer in der Mitte des Saals mit ihrem Herumgehüpfe zu überbieten versuchten. Einige befanden sich am Rand der Szene und jubelten den Anderen zu. In der Nähe des Vorsprungs saß Yuzu auf ihrem Thron und streichelte Roger über den bleichen Kopf, während Leo auf ihrer Schulter saß. Sie lächelte zufrieden.

"Schade, dass der Prinz nicht hier ist. Ein bisschen Entspannung würde ihm bestimmt gut tun.", meinte sie. Der Vogel auf der steinernen Lehne zischte. "Hmm, gar keine schlechte Idee. Unser Gast braucht etwas Aufmunterung." Ohne auf ihre Untergebenen zu achten erhob sich die Pinkhaarige, setzte sich Roger auf ihre freie Schulter und verließ den Saal.

Das Quintett warf sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, dann folgten sie der Frau vorsichtig und mit etwas Abstand, damit sie nicht auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Jetzt waren sie endlich auf einer Spur zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Sie durften sich keine Fehler leisten!

Yuzu marschierte durch mehrere Gänge immer tiefer ins Innere der Burg, bis sie eine Holztür mit vergittertem Fenster erreichte. Aus ihrem Handschuh zog sie einen versteckten Schlüssel, mit dem sie das Schloss öffnete und hinter sich zufallen ließ. Ihre Verfolger nutzten dies, um schnell näher zu kommen und durch das Fenster zu sehen, darauf achtgebend, dass sie auch weiterhin nicht bemerkt wurden.

Yuto saß auf einem dicken, breiten Brett, das mehr schlecht als recht an der Wand montiert war. Wahrscheinlich sollte es ein Bett darstellen, mit einem großen, schmutzigen Tuch, das quer darauf lag und von dem jungen Mann unbeachtet blieb. Er hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und die Arme verschränkt. Von diesen führten Ketten zu der Wand hinter ihm. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er wirkte ruhig und gefasst, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er gerade Besuch erhalten hatte.

"Ihr seht gelangweilt aus, Euer Hoheit. Was wäre in Eurem Sinne, um dieser Langweile entgegen zu wirken? Ich kann mir wahrlich nicht vorstellen, dass soetwas angenehm ist.", sprach Yuzu den Schwarzhaarigen an. Er sah nicht auf, doch es entging auch den Lauschenden nicht, dass er sich anspannte. "Nicht? Vielleicht etwas Anderes, das Eure Aufmerksamkeit wert ist? Hmm~ Da müsste es doch etwas geben."

Die dunkle Fee tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger gespielt nachdenklich gegen ihr Kinn, ihn weiterhin fixierend. Nach ein paar Augenblicken klatschte sie in die Hände. "Ah, ich habe es! Natürlich, ich bin so vergesslich." Sie grinste breit. "Es gibt da eine ganz besondere Person, die ich Euch unbedingt vorstellen muss. Wobei vorstellen nicht das richtige Wort ist, muss ich anmerken."

Nun bekam sie von ihrem Gefangenen eine Reaktion. Er hob den Kopf und funkelte sie an. Yuzu grinste weiterhin, dann wandte sie sich einer Wand zu und hob ihre Hand. Die Linien der Ziegel und ihre dunkle Farbe verschwammen und etwas Anderes erschien. Das Bild eines Schlosses, im Mantel der Nacht umhüllt und vom Licht der Sterne beleuchtet, war zu sehen.

Yutos Augenbraue zuckte leicht nach oben. Er kannte das Gebäude, das ihm von der Frau gezeigt wurde, und verstand nicht, was sie damit bezweckte. Die Fee ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. "Ich weiß, dass Ihr wisst, was das ist. König Zarcs Schloss." Die Erscheinung veränderte sich, nahm den höchsten Turm ins Visier. "Und hier, genau in diesem Turm, befindet sich Prinz Yuya, Euer Verlobter."

Genau in dem Moment, als sie den Namen des Jungen erwähnte, wanderte das Bild durch die Balkontür an der Turmspitze in das Gemach und dort zum Bett in der darin liegenden Person. Graue Seelenspiegel weiteten sich, als der junge Mann das Gesicht sah. Er hätte ihn überall wiedererkannt. "Ich bin sicher, dass Ihr dieses Gesicht bereits gesehen habt. Wie zum Beispiel... vor weniger als einem Tag, bei strahlendem Sonnenschein und an einem See tief im Wald, oder Roger?"

Yuris Augen verengten sich. Hatte diese Hexe ihnen nachspioniert? Er linste zu seinen Begleiter. Beim Anblick des jüngeren Prinzen hatte sich Schmerz in ihren Gesichtern breit gemacht, doch dieser war Wut gewichen. Fragen waren nach dem Abgang der Fee geblieben. Wie hatte Yuzu es geschafft an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, als sie Yuya zurück ins Schloss brachten, und wie konnte es ihr genauso gelingen, Yuto in der Waldhütte zu überfallen? Die Antwort saß auf ihrer Schulter und wurde soeben gekrault. Der Rabe hatte das Paar am Waldsee gefunden und war dem Jungen gefolgt.

"Ihr seid so überrascht?" Die Stimme der Pinkhaarigen drang wieder an die Ohren der Zuhörer, die sich sehr halten mussten um sich nicht selbst wie-auch-immer zu verraten. "Das kann ich verstehen. Aber ich kann Euch versichern, Ihr seid nicht der Erste an diesem schicksalshaften Tag, der Neuigkeiten erhält. Wusstet Ihr, dass Euer Verlobter nicht wusste, wer er ist, und somit auch nicht, wer Ihr seid? Und jetzt träumt er von einem Bauern, den er am See getroffen hat, nicht von dem Prinzen, den er von Anfang an hätte heiraten sollen."

Wenn sie damit hoffte vielleicht eine negative Reaktion zu bekommen, wurde sie sehr enttäuscht. Yuto blieb ruhig. Ob nun Bauer oder Prinz, solange Yuya von ihm träumte, störte ihn das nicht. Blieb nur mehr eine Sache übrig, dass er selbst nicht bei dem Jüngeren war, ihn im Arm halten und sein Lächeln sehen konnte. Er musste hier raus und zurück zu ihm, dafür sorgen, dass er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Sobald dies erledigt war, würde er ihn nie mehr wieder loslassen.

"Oh, Ihr solltet Euer Gesicht sehen. Ihr tut so unnahbar, aber wenn es um Prinz Yuya geht, seid Ihr ein offenes Buch." Yuzu betrachtete ihn mit einer sadistischen Freude, die man bei Tierquälern sehen konnte, wenn sie ein neues Opfer in ihren Händen hatten. "Ihr denkt, dass es Euch gelingen wird hier heraus zu marschieren, zum Schloss zurückzukehren, Eure wahre Liebe wieder zu erwecken und mit ihm in den Sonnenuntergang zu reiten."

Sie lachte, als er sie finster anfunkelte. "Das ist so süß~", kicherte sie. "Als würde ich das je zulassen!" Die Fee grinste breit, während ihr Blick zwischen den Beiden hin und her wanderte. "Wisst Ihr~ Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, Euch erst in den letzten Stunden Eures kümmerlichen Lebens freizulassen und dann meinen Spaß daran zu haben, wenn es Euch nicht gelingt ins Schloss zu kommen. Aber was spricht dagegen, wenn Ihr einander nahe seid?"

Er wusste instinktiv, dass die Pinkhaarige etwas Finsteres vorhatte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er Yuya von ihrem Fluch befreite und ihn ins Leben zurückholte. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Und doch so fern~ Wie bei einem Hund, dem ein besonders schöner Knochen vor die Nase gehalten wird." Yuzus boshaftes Lächeln sagte genug, was sie nun vorhatte, während ihre Finger auf dem durch Magie erzeugten Bild die Gesichtskonturen ihres Opfers nachfuhren.

"FASS IHN NICHT AN!!!" Yuto war innerhalb eines Augenblicks auf den Beinen und wollte sich auf die Frau stürzen, doch die Ketten an seinen Handgelenken hielten ihn zurück und verhinderten, dass er sie angreifen konnte. "Ich schwöre dir, du verdammtes Miststück, wenn du Yuya anrührst, werde ich dich für jedes noch so krumme Haar auf meinem Verlobten so sehr büßen lassen, dass du dir wünschen wirst, dass du niemals in unser Leben getreten wärst!", drohte er knurrend.

Yuzu ließen seine Worte kalt, sie amüsierte sich. "Ich bin gespannt, ob das je passieren wird.", spöttelte sie und wandte sich zur Tür, während das Bild von Yuya zu verblassen begann. Der Schwarzhaarige fluchte hinter ihrem Rücken, den besorgten Blick auf die Wand gerichtet, bis von seinem Zukünftigen nichts mehr zu sehen war. Die Fee verließ die Zelle und sperrte die Tür zu. "Hmm~ Ich kann es kaum erwarten, endlich ins Bett zu kommen. Das ist die erste Nacht seit 16 Jahren, die ich ruhig schlafen kann.", sagte sie zu ihren tierischen Begleitern, als sie die Stufen hochstieg.

Erst als sie weg waren, traute das Quintett sich aus seinem Versteck in einem nahen Seitengang, in den es hineingeflohen war, bevor Yuzu sie beim Verlassen der Zelle entdecken konnte. Bei Leo und Roger waren sie nicht ganz sicher, ob diese ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatten oder nicht. Es war von keinem der beiden Vögel eine Reaktion diesbezüglich gekommen.

"Dieses Monster!", zischte Rin mit flammenden Blick in Richtung Treppen. "Das kannst du laut sagen." Yugo war genauso aufgebracht. Hätten Yuri und die anderen Feen sie nicht zurückgehalten, wären sie liebend gerne hineingestürmt und hätten Yuzu spüren lassen, was sie davon hielten, dass die Pinkhaarige Yuya noch mehr Schaden zufügen wollte als sie bereits hatte.

"Beruhigt euch wieder.", seufzte Ruri. "Wichtiger ist, dass wir Prinz Yuto befreien und dafür sorgen, dass er zu Prinz Yuya gelangt, bevor Yuzu ihn holt." 

"Dann sollten wir uns beeilen.", schlug Yuri trocken vor und betrachtete das Schloss, um herauszufinden, wie er es am besten öffnen konnte.

"Ein wahres Wort." Serena hob ihren Stab und ließ das Schloss einfach verschwinden. Es war keinem der Fünf entgangen, wie stark die offensichtlichen Gefühle des Schwarzhaarigen für den Jüngeren waren. Auch jetzt, wo er die Wahrheit über ihn wusste, liebte er ihn und interessierte sich nicht für manipulierende Worte, die ebendiese Gefühle schwächen sollten.

Der Violetthaarige öffnete die Tür und überraschte seinen Cousin, der sich wieder hingesetzt hatte und versuchte sich von seinen Ketten zu befreien. "Yuri?" Der Prinz blinzelte beim Anblick des Anderen, bevor er zu Yugo und den Anderen sah. "Und wer seid Ihr?" Ersterer machte den Mund auf und wollte eine Antwort geben, doch Yuri kam ihm zuvor. "Lord Atlas' Sohn und die Feen des Guten, die deine süße, kleine Braut versteckt haben."

Serena hielt den Blauhaarigen den Mund zu, als dieser protestieren wollte, dass er ihre Vorstellung genauso geschafft hätte. "Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.", flüsterte Ruri und schwang ihren Stab. Die Ketten lösten sich in Nichts auf. Sofort war der Prinz wieder auf den Beinen und nickte ihr zu. "Wir müssen sofort zurück ins Schloss.", sagte er leise und wollte an den Anwesenden vorbei, stoppte jedoch, als sein Cousin ihm ein Schwert mit dem Griff gegen die Brust drückte.

"Wissen wir." Yuri wartete, bis er die Waffe an sich genommen hatte. "Wir haben Zeit, bis diese Hexe sich ausgeschlafen hat." 

"Dann gehen wir." Yuto sah jeden der Anwesenden an. "Ich will bei Yuya sein, bevor sie schon wieder auf ihn Jagd macht." Mehrfaches Nicken antwortete ihm. "Und sobald wir mit Dark Rebellion auf dem Rückweg sind, will ich genau wissen, was passiert ist. Alles!"

Ein weiteres, mehrfaches Nicken antwortete ihm, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten. Schweigend und so leise wie nur möglich, aber auch so schnell wie es ging. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich länger als nötig an diesem gottverdammten Ort aufhalten. Sie kamen nicht so weit wie sie hofften. Die Gruppe hatte gerade einen Teil der Treppen hinter sich gelassen, als zwei kleinere Körper ihnen entgegen kamen.

Roger riss den Schnabel auf und fauchte drohend, während Leo sofort anfing lautstark nach Unterstützung zu kreischen. Als Rin ihren Stab hob und Yuri nach seinen Wurfmessern griff, flatterten sie schlagartig davon. "Mist!" 

"Los, kommt!", drängte Ruri und eilte Yuto nach, der einfach eine Abzweigung nahm und weiterlief. Er ließ sich von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen der beiden Raben nicht aufhalten. Jetzt, wo er wieder frei war, gab es nichts, was ihn von Yuya fernhalten würde.

Die Anderen folgten ihnen, bis sie die Kerker verließen und direkt vor den Stufen von Yuzus Untergebenen erwartet wurden, die auf sie zukamen. Über ihren Köpfen schwirrten die beiden Vögel und stachelten die Wesen mit ihrem Geschrei auf. Die drei Feen schrumpften augenblicklich, während ihre Begleiter sich in die Meute stürzten und sich durch das Meer an schwarz gekleideten Kreaturen hindurch kämpften.

Ganz sicher war Yuri nicht gewesen, wie gut Yugo im Kampf ausgebildet worden war, als er von den Frauen im Wald aufgezogen wurde. Umso beeindruckter war er, dass der Jüngere sich ohne große Probleme gegen ihre Gegner behaupten konnte. Dank Serenas Magie war sein Köcher immer mit Pfeilen gefüllt. "Hast du auch gelernt mit anderen Waffen zu kämpfen?", wollte er wissen, als sie es schafften der ersten Angriffswelle zu entkommen und eiligst die Richtung zum Innenhof hinter dem Eingangstor einschlugen, wo sich Dark Rebellion aufhielt.

"Ja, Lanze und Schwert.", antwortete der Blauhaarige. "Ah~ Also nichts, wo ich in einem Trainingskampf unterliegen würde." Es reizte den jungen Mann schon herauszufinden, wie gut der andere Adelige war. Allerdings würde er das nicht offen zugeben, noch dazu wenn es einen Weg gab zu bekommen, was er wollte, und sich gleichzeitig zu amüsieren. 

"DAS würde ich gerne sehen!" 

"Das kannst du auch, Yuugou." Die Reaktion kam sofort. "Es heißt YUGO, verdammt nochmal!! Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich fertigmachen! Warte es nur ab!" 

"Aber sicher doch~"

Man brauchte nicht erwähnen, dass Yuris selbstzufriedenes Grinsen Yugo noch mehr auf die Palme brachte. Yuto hob eine Augenbraue, Ruri und Serena beschlossen ihre Ohren auf Durchzug zu stellen und Rins Gesicht machte mit ihrer Hand Bekanntschaft. "Wenn es bei den Beiden schon so zugeht, dann will ich garnicht wissen, wie es dann sein wird, wenn sie wirklich in die Kiste springen.", murmelte sie.

Zum Glück waren die nächsten Gegner noch nicht zu sehen, denn die Aussage blieb nicht ungehört. "M-M-Mit D-DEM?! Nie im Leben!" Yugos Stimme sprang um ein paar Oktaven in die Höhe, nachdem er sich gerade noch gefangen und einen Sturz auf die Nase verhindert hatte. Der Prinz beschloss zu schweigen, während sein Cousin noch amüsierter grinste. Eine hochrote Ruri musste Serena zu sich ziehen, sonst wäre diese noch gegen eine Wand geflogen. "Rin! Du meine Güte, hast du echt keine an- ... Oh Mann, jetzt sind diese Viecher schon wieder da!"

Leo und Roger stürzten auf sie hinab und die nächste Welle an Feinden tauchte kurz darauf auf, stellten sich zwischen die Gruppe und ihrem Zielort. "Grrr!! Die sind so nervig!" Rin, deren Wut auf die beiden Raben nicht verschwunden war, löste sich von ihren Freundinnen und den jungen Männern, um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Roger kreischte und flatterte in eine Richtung davon, Leo in eine andere. Serena folgte der Grünhaarigen. Sie mussten die Raben loswerden, sonst bekamen sie durch sie noch mehr Probleme.

Yugo machte den Mund auf, doch die Dunkelvioletthaarige winkte ab. "Sie kommen schon zurecht!", rief sie und ließ einen Schwall Pfeile zu Blumen werden. Ihr Schützling wirbelte herum und zwei der Angreifer wurden mit einem Treffer zurückgerissen. Während das Quartett sich durch den Innenhof zu Dark Rebellion kämpfte, nahm Rin Roger ins Visier. Der Vogel war um einiges fieser als Leo und hatten den Feen oft das Leben schwer gemacht. Dank ihm waren viele von den Arbeiten der Grünhaarigen beschädigt worden.

Der Rabe kreischte und flog im Zickzack vor ihr davon, wich den grünen Funkenregen aus und sorgte dafür, dass die temperamentvolle Fee sich noch mehr über ihn ärgerte als sie bereits tat. Sie war mit der Verfolgungsjagd so beschäftigt, dass ihr der Schütze entging, der von einigen Zinnen auf sie zielte.

Der Pfeil zischte um Haaresbreite an ihr vorbei und Rin zuckte erschocken zusammen. Einem weiteren konnte sie ebenfalls gerade noch ausweichen, doch sie fing sich wieder. Mit dem zusätzlichen Gegner würde sie auch zurecht kommen, da war sie sich sicher. Irgendwo hinter sich hörte sie Roger wieder zurückkommen, der es ausnutzen wollte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Verfolgerin nun nicht mehr ausschließlich auf ihm lag. Rin fluchte gedanklich. Sie musste den Schützen als Ersten loswerden, bevor sie dem nervtötenden Federvieh den Schnabel stopfen konnte.

Viel musste sie nicht mehr tun. Als sie dem nächsten Pfeil auswich, erstarb plötzlich das Kreischen hinter ihrem Rücken. Gleichzeitig verwandelte die Waffe des Wesens sich in einen Besen, der sich zu bewegen begann. Er sprang seinem verdutzten Besitzer aus den Händen und jagte ihm hinterher, ihm mit dem Reisig am unteren Ende des langen Stabes das Hinterteil versohlend. Rin sah zufrieden aus und drehte sich um, um nach dem Raben Ausschau zu halten. Sie entdeckte ihn sehr schnell. Der Pfeil hatte ihn in der Brust getroffen und steckte nun mit dem leblosen Körper zwischen den Ziegeln einer halbverfallenen Wand. Die Fee verzog leicht das Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich um und ließ den Anblick hinter sich zurück.

Ruri war in der Zwischenzeit zu Dark Rebellion geflogen und hatte mittels Magie die Kette an dessen Bein verschwinden lassen. Kaum spürte es das kalte Metall um sein Bein nicht mehr, bäumte das Pferd sich auf und stürmte durch die Menge an Gegnern zu seinem Besitzer. Die Kreaturen, die dem schwarzen Hengst nicht auswichen oder zu spät reagierten, wurden einfach niedergetrampelt.

Yuto spürte Erleichterung beim Anblick seines treuen Begleiters, dann schwang er sich auf dessen Rücken. Die Feinde um sie beide herum wichen etwas zurück, ahnend, dass es nun noch gefährlicher für sie geworden war. "GEH!!", schnappte Yuri, als sein Cousin sich zu ihm und Yugo durchkämpfen wollte. "Wir kommen schon nach!! Geh, verdammt nochmal!!"

"Kommt, Euer Majestät! Sie schaffen das!", drängte Ruri. Sie sah Rin und Serena zu ihnen zurückkehren, ohne die fliegenden Nervensägen im Schlepptau. Leo hatte sein Ende als Steinfigur gefunden, nachdem er versucht hatte die Blauhaarige zu verwirren. Die Dunkelvioletthaarige konnte sehen, dass es dem Prinzen nicht wirklich gefiel die Anderen zurückzulassen, doch schließlich gab er nach.

Nicht dass er sich Sorgen machen musste. Mit der Unterstützung der Feen konnten Yuri und Yugo sich aus den Gemäuern hinauskämpfen und gerade noch mit einem Sprung nach vorne retten, als sie die Zugbrücke überquerten und plötzlich ein Blitz einschlug. Ein Teil ihrer Gegner hatten nicht das Glück sich zurück in die Gemäuer retten zu können, der Rest blieb auf der anderen Seite in der halbzerstörten Burg zurück.

"Was war das?!", keuchte Rin erschrocken. "Das war Yuzu.", war sich ihre Freundin sicher. "Sie ist aufgewacht." Yugo war schnell auf den Beinen. "Kommt! Sie wird bestimmt versuchen den Prinzen aufzuhalten, damit er das Schloss nicht erreicht!" 

"Das werden wir ja sehen!"

Yuto und Ruri warteten auf die vier Nachzügler bei Starve Venom. Das braune Pferd trabte seinem Herrn entgegen, als es ihn sah, dann ging es im Galopp los. Der Berg hinter ihnen erzitterte unter der rasenden Wut der Pinkhaarigen, die nicht fassen konnte, dass jemand ihren Gefangenen befreite, ihre Raben erledigte, ihre Untergebenen aufwiegelte und damit auch noch davonkam. Dass ihr Schlaf durch die ganze Aufregung unterbrochen wurde, machte sie ebenfalls zorniger als sie bereits war.

Schwarze Wolken breiteten sich am Himmel aus und Blitze zuckten durch die Nacht, schlugen im Gestein des Gebirges ein, um den Flüchtenden den Weg zu erschweren oder gar zu versperren. Die drei Feen gerieten ins Schwitzen, während die beiden Pferde ständig von glitzernden Funken umgeben waren. Dadurch waren sie zwar für ihre Gegnerin gut sichtbar, doch Yuzus Attacken konnten ihnen durch die Zauber nichts anhaben, bis sie das Verbotene Gebirge verlassen hatten und der Pfad sie für wenige Minuten durch ein Waldstück führte.

Ruri nahm sich die Zeit dazwischen und gab Yuto die Informationen, die er wollte. Warum der jüngere Prinz zusammen mit dem anderen Adelssohn verschwunden war, wo sie sich all die Jahre aufgehalten hatten, warum Yuya ihm nicht seinen Namen verraten durfte, als sie sich am See trafen, und warum der Jüngere sich nicht mehr in der Hütte aufgehalten hatte, als sein Verlobter kam, um ihn zu holen. Der Schwarzhaarige hörte aufmerksam zu und dankte ihr, als sie die Geschichte abschloss. Er empfand es als Erleichterung nun zu wissen, wie die Liebe seines Lebens aufgewachsen war. Sämtliche Gedanken über die Verlobung mit König Zarcs Kind, die er zuvor gehabt hatte und die sich darum gedreht hatten, dass er den Anderen nicht hatte heiraten wollen, waren längst verschwunden.

Yuzu stand am Balkon ihres Schlafgemachs, die Finger ins Geländer gekrallt, auf dem Leos Steinfigur stand. Ihre Augenbrauen hatten sich wie Gewitterwolken zusammengezogen und in ihrem Gesicht stand bodenloser Zorn. "Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr mir entkommen könnt?", zischte sie in die Finsternis hinein. Die knisternde Elektrizität um sie herum, ausgelöst durch ihre eigenen Blitze, ließen ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen. Der Blick der Pinkhaarigen wanderte von der Stelle, wo die Grupe in den Wald verschwunden war, zum Schloss in der Ferne. "Aus der Finsternis geboren, wachse bis hoch in den Himmel, mein dorniger Wald!", zischte sie und riss die Arme hoch.

Dark Rebellion und Starve Venom brachen durch das Unterholz und steuerten sogleich auf König Zarcs Schloss zu. "Seht!", rief Rin und zeigte auf das Gebäude, das am anderen Ende der großen Grasebene stand. Pechschwarze Wolken zogen sich über den Dächern zusammen und pinke Blitze zuckten an den Mauern vorbei. "Verdammt!", fluchte Yuto, in dessen Gesicht sich Furcht ausbreitete. Seine Augen fixierten den höchsten Turm. "Will diese Hexe Yuya und alle anderen Schlossbewohner umbringen?!"

"Denke ich nicht.", konterte Yuri. "Schau genauer hin!" Je näher sie kamen, desto besser konnten sie die seltsamen Gebilde erkennen, welche in die Höhe schossen. So hoch, dass das Schloss dahinter verschwand. Die Pferde erreichten einen Pfad und galloppierten darauf bis zu einer steinernen Brücke über einen breiten Fluss, der einzigen Verbindung zwischen Grasland und Schloss. Im Licht der einschlagenden Blitze waren die riesigen, dornigen Gewächse besser zu erkennen.

"Vorsicht!" Serenas Warnung kam beinahe zu spät. Dark Rebellion und Starve Venom bäumten sich vor Schreck auf, als der Boden vor ihnen explodierte. Eine neue Dornenranke wuchs hoch, während die Reiter ihre Tiere so gut es ging unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchten. Yuto sprang schließlich vom Rücken seines Hengstes und ließ ihn zurückweichen.

"Wenn sie glaubt, dass das da mich aufhält, hat sie sich getäuscht.", grollte er, zog das Schwert und rannte zu der pflanzlichen Barriere, schlug auf sie ein, um sich einen Weg hindurch zu bahnen. Als Yuri und Yugo ihm folgten, rannte ihr Reittier dem anderen Hengst nach. Der Blauhaarige sah ihm nach. "Die Pferde...", begann er. "Um die brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Yugo, die kommen wieder zurück, sobald sie sich beruhigt haben." 

"Verflucht nochmal, es heißt Yu- Oh, du hast meinen Namen richtig ausgesprochen."

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes breit. "Hmmm~? Willst du lieber, dass ich deinen Namen nicht richtig ausspreche, Yuugou? Aber gerne doch~", sagte er. Der Andere wurde rot vor Ärger. "Du mieser Mist-" 

"Hey! Dämlich und Pervers!" Beide Köpfe fuhren zu einem gewissen Schwarzhaarigen herum, der sie anfunkelte. "Macht so weiter und ich schwöre euch, ich werde euch noch vor der Predigt des Priesters in eine Besenkammer sperren und den Schlüssel nehme ich in die Flitterwochen mit! Also bewegt euch oder wir kommen hier nie durch!"

Normalerweise war der Prinz niemand, der anderen solche... "Spitznamen" gab, doch er war schlichtwegs zu angespannt und die Situation war zu stressig, als dass er darauf Rücksicht nehmen konnte, wie er es sonst tat. Er würde sich später deswegen entschuldigen, aber im Moment hatte er keinen Kopf dafür.

Die beiden Streithähne stoppten ihr Gezanke. Auch weil Yugo zu verblüfft war und Yuri bewusst wurde, dass die Nerven seines Cousins überstrapaziert waren. So kannte er ihn nicht, daher ließ er weitere Kommentare sein.

Weit kamen sie jedoch nicht. Plötzlich schoben sich die Dornenranken wie von selbst zur Seite, bildeten einen ovalförmigen Freiraum. Noch bevor die Gruppe dies nutzen konnte, um weiter vorzudringen, erschien eine pinke Feuerkugel und nahm eine ihnen sehr gut bekannte Gestalt an. Yuzus unbändiger Zorn umgab sie wie eine zweite Haut, während sie die anderen Feen und die jungen Männer hasserfüllt anstarrte. "Hier ist das Ende eures Weges. Ich werde euch vernichten!", zischte sie. "Träum weiter! Du kannst uns nicht aufhalten!" Ihre Mundwinkeln hoben sich leicht. "Ach, Prinz Yuto, das zu glauben ist so herrlich naiv von Euch~ Ich werde mir Euch bis zum Schluss aufheben. Eure Anhängsel sind die Ersten und für das, was von Eurem kleinen Verlobten übrig ist, werde ich mir auch noch etwas einfallen lassen, bevor ich mir Euch vornehme."

Yuto sah augenblicklich rot. Er bezweifelte, dass seine Begleiter sich so leicht von der bösen Fee umbringen ließen, doch Yuya war ein anderes Thema. Allein der Gedanke, dass die Pinkhaarige sich in der Nähe des Jüngeren aufhielt, störte ihn gewaltig. Mit einem Knurren, das eine Meute hungriger Wölfe in die Flucht schlagen konnte, stürmte er auf die Pinkhaarige zu und hob das Schwert, wollte ihr den Kopf abschlagen.

Yuzu wich im letzten Moment aus und schwang ihre Hand. Flammen tanzten um ihre Finger und verwandelten sich in eine schwarze Klinge, einem Rapier. Es klirrte, als beide Waffen gegeneinander schlugen, immer und immer wieder. Yugo riss den Bogen hoch und wollte auf die feindliche Fee schießen, doch Yuri hielt einen Arm vor ihn, hielt ihn damit zurück, während er den Kampf aufmerksamk beobachtete. Nicht dass er an den Schießkünsten des Anderen zweifelte, schließlich hatte er zuvor gesehen, dass die drei Feen den Jüngeren gut ausgebildet hatten. Doch er machte sich Gedanken, dass der Pfeil die falsche Person treffen und verletzen könnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann brachen die beiden Kämpfenden wieder auseinander. Finstere Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, während Yuzu ihre freie Hand hob und den leicht blutenden Kratzer an ihrer Schulter berührte. "Nicht schlecht~", meinte sie. Die Worte schienen Beeindruckt-Sein zu zeigen, doch in ihrem Gesicht stand reine Mordlust. Sie wollte ihren Kontrahenten in der Luft zerreissen und sie würde es genießen, sobald es Zeit war.

"Aber nicht genug, um mich zu schlagen!" Das Rapier verschwand und im gleichen Augenblick wurde die Pinkhaarige von einer Feuersäule eingehüllt, die bis zum Himmel zu reichen schien. Ein schwarzer Schatten wuchs darin und als die Flammen und die damit verbundene Hitze sich auflösten, stand ein riesiger Drache vor der Gruppe, die bei dem Anblick erschrocken zurückwich.

"Heilige Scheisse!", entfloh es Yugo, doch keine der drei Feen machte sich die Mühe, ihn dafür zu schelten, obwohl sie normalerweise große Stücke darauf hielten, dass er nicht fluchte. Doch Yuzus neues, schuppiges Erscheinungsbild nahm ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll ein und sie achteten nicht darauf.

Das monströse Wesen richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und fixierte seine kleineren Gegner. Rauch kam aus seiner Nase, als es verächtlich schnaubte, dann griff es an. Die jungen Männer warfen sich zur Seite, soweit sie konnten. Sie waren von allen Seiten von den Dornenranken umgeben und im Gegensatz zu dem Drachen konnten sie sich an den Gewächsen schwer verletzen.

Die Feen hatten sich zwischen den Pflanzen in geschrumpfter Form in Sicherheit gebracht. Zum einen, damit sie den Kämpfenden nicht im Weg standen, zum anderen, um ein bisschen Energie zu regenieren. Unruhig beobachteten sie, wie das adelige Trio sich gegen Yuzu zur Wehr setzte.

Yuris Peitsche ware gegen ihre Gegnerin wirkungslos, weshalb er seine Wurfmesser zog und sich gemeinsam mit Yugo vor den Hieben und Schwanzschlägen duckte, welche von dem Drachen ausgeteilt wurden. Yuto versuchte von der anderen Seite der Bestie Schaden zuzufügen. Diese schnappte nach ihm und holte schließlich tief Luft.

"Vorsicht!", schrie Rin, während die Feen aus ihrem Versteck flogen. Nur einen Moment später riss der Drache sein Maul auf und ein pinker Feuerstrahl schoss heraus, setzte die Dornenranken in Brand. Es dauerte nicht lange und die pflanzlichen Wände des Kampfplatzes waren ein einziges Flammenmeer, egal wo sie hinsahen.

"Und was jetzt?!" Die verwandelte Pinkhaarige gab über ihnen ein höhnisches Gelächter von sich, wissend, dass der Bewegungsradius ihrer Beute nun noch mehr eigenschränkt war als zuvor. "Tja, wenn Verteidigung uns nicht weiterhilft..." Yuto fixierte den Drachen vor ihm. "Dann müssen wir das Gegenteil tun." 

"Gegenteil?" Yugo sah zwischen beiden Cousins hin und her. "Angreifen, Yuugou, angreifen.", antwortete Yuri und bekam ein Grollen. "Verdammt, nicht mal in so einer Situation?! Ich schwöre dir, wenn das hier vorbei ist, kannst du was erleben!!"

Während die verwandelte Fee sich noch mehr amüsierte, nahm der Prinz sich vor seine Drohung von zuvor wahrzumachen. Das hielt man wirklich nicht mehr im Kopf aus! Wenigstens hörte das Gezanke auf, als er selbst auf Yuzu zustürmte, und das Duo folgte ihm. Ihre Feindin war in den ersten Augenblicken absolut unbeeindruckt von der Gegenwehr, bis es sie immer mehr zu nerven begann, dass die Drei sich nicht von ihr vernichten lassen wollten.

Es gelang ihr Yuri mit einem Schlag zu Fall zu bringen, als dieser einen Angriff gegen Yugo abzuwehren half. Dass der Blauhaarige nur eine Fernwaffe hatte, rächte sich im Nahkampf. Yuzu erkannte dieses Problem sehr schnell und nahm ihn ins Visier. Mit ihrem Schwanz schlug sie nach Yuto, um ihn beschäftigt zu halten, während sie ihr neues Opfer nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Allerdings konnte die Pinkhaarige nicht all ihre Gegner gleichzeitig auf Trab halten. Als die anderen Feen sich auch noch dazumischten, um die beiden Adeligen zu schützen, sah Yuto seine Chance. Von dem Drachen kam ein verwirrter Laut, als sie etwas plötzlich auf ihrem Rücken spürte und einen Moment später explodierte dort Schmerz. Das Wesen bäumte sich schreiend auf, wich zurück und wand sich, während der Gegner, den sie aus den Augen verloren hatte, sich zwischen ihren Schulterblättern zu halten versuchte, Blut auf der Schwertklinge.

"Die Beine! Ziel auf die Beine!" Yugo schob sich an Yuri vorbei und zog gleich zwei Pfeile aus seinem Köcher. Sie würden nicht viel gegen die harten Schuppen ausrichten, doch er hoffte, dass es ausreichte, um Yuzu soweit von dem Prinzen abzulenken, dass sie nicht noch Erfolg damit hatte ihn ins Feuer abzuwerfen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Ich nehme ihre Beine. Ziel du auf ihre Augen.", wies der Ältere ihn an. Ihm war nicht entgangen, was sein Cousin auf dem Rücken getan hatte. Er hatte dem Drachen die Flügel fast abgetrennt und hielt sich an diesen Stellen fest, den Blick in Richtung Boden, um den passenden Zeitpunkt für einen Sprung nicht zu verpassen.

Die Kreatur brüllte und wand sich immer mehr, schlug nach ihren Gegnern. Ruri und ihre Freundinnen wichen aus, die beiden Anderen hatten weniger Glück. Ein Hieb riss sie von den Beinen und warf sie zu Boden, zu nahe an den feurigen Wänden. Yuto fluchte und sprang vom Rücken des Monsters, eilte hastig zu dem Duo, um sie vom Feuer wegzuziehen, damit sie sich keine Verbrennungen zuzogen.

Die Frauen kamen schnell zu seiner Unterstützung. "Keine Sorge, sie werden wieder." Rin sah sehr erleichtert aus. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch, dann erhob er sich aus seiner knienden Position und wandte sich um, fixierte den verwunderten Drachen. "Kümmert euch um sie. Ich bringe das zu Ende.", sagte er entschlossen. Sein Gegner bemerkte, dass er sich für eine Fortsetzung der Auseinandersetzung bereit machte, und fauchte ihn an.

Ruri hielt ihn zurück. "Wartet bitte. Nehmt noch das hier, um diesem Schrecken den Garaus zu machen." Mit diesen Worten hoben die drei Feen ihre Stäbe und ein weiterer Funkenregen kam aus den Spitzen ebendieser, wickelte sich um das Schwert und verschwand in der Klinge. "Viel Glück.", meldete sich Rin, dann sanken die Frauen zu Boden. Der viele Einsatz von Magie hatte sie an ihre Grenzen gebracht.

Yuto nickte dankbar, bevor er auf Yuzu zutrat, hoffend, dass es ihm gelang die verwandelte Fee schnell zu besiegen. Was auch immer die Feen ihm mit ihrer Magie gegeben hatten, es musste ihm helfen diesen Wahnsinn zu beenden, bevor die Pinkhaarige noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte. Bevor sie Hand an das legte, was er am meisten liebte...

Die Feen konnten sich nur mit Mühe bewegen, versuchten zu gut wie möglich zusammen zu rutschen, um ihrer Gegnerin wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten, während sie gleichzeitig die beiden jungen Männer zu beschützen versuchten. Immer wieder sahen sie zu den beiden Kämpfenden. Dass der Prinz Yuzu an ihrer Schwachstelle erwischt hatte, hatte ihnen nach all der Anstrengung einen Vorteil verschafft. Das Problem war, dass der Rest ihres Körpers durch harte Schuppen und Magie geschützt war, um einen Sieg über sie schwer, sehr schwer zu machen.

"Autsch... Das hat wehgetan." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das Duo gerichtet, das langsam und fast gleichzeitig wieder zu sich kam. Rin half Yugo sich aufzusetzen. "Seid ihr in Ordnung?" Serena musterte beide, suchte nach größeren Verletzungen. "Nicht so, wie ich gerne -", begann Yuri und sah auf, bevor er plötzlich die Augen aufriss. "Scheisse!"

Sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten lenkte die Blicke der Anderen zum Kampf, wo sie gerade sehen mussten, wie das Schwert aus Yutos Händen gerissen wurde. Es flog durch die Luft und landete wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt. Yuzu brachte ihren Gegner zu Fall und brüllte triumpfierend, während der Prinz sich den Kopf hielt. Durch den Sturz hatte er ihn sich angehauen. Der Drache stellte sich mit einem teuflischen Glitzern in den Augen auf seine Hinterbeine, genoss den Anblick vor sich und ließ sich nach einem Moment fallen.

"Verdammt!!" Obwohl sein Körper etwas schmerzte, sprang Yugo auf und stolperte auf das Schwert zu, um es zu ergreifen. Yuri und das Feentrio reagierte etwas verspätet. "FANG!" Erneut flog die Klinge durch die Luft. Yuto hob den Kopf, während der Drache in die Richtung der plötzlichen Störung knurrte. Seinen Fall konnte das Wesen nicht mehr abfangen.

Die Frauen rissen die Arme hoch und der Violetthaarige zog den Jüngeren zu sich, als Staubwolken aufstiegen. Sie sahen erst auf, als die Sicht sich wieder besserte. Yuzu in ihrer Drachenform stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen ab. Der massige, mit harten Schuppen überzogene Leib versperrte ihnen den Blick auf Yuto.

Keiner der auf der Seite Stehenden wagte es sich zu rühren, als die verwandelte Pinkhaarige den Kopf hochriss und einen schrillen Laut ausstieß. Ihr Körper bäumte sich leicht auf und für einen Moment konnten sie nicht nur den unverletzt aussehenden Schwarzhaarigen sehen, sondern auch ein Stück des Schwertes, das in der Brust des Feindes steckte.

Yugo öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch er kam nicht dazu. Pinke Flammen züngelten am Körper des Drachens hoch, bis er komplett eingehüllt war. Mitten im Feuer erhob sich eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt. Yuzu wand sich, kreischte laut und schrill, während sie verbrannte. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Die Flammen begannen langsam zu schrumpfen und verschwanden schließlich. Nur das Schwert und etwas schwarzes, unförmiges lagen am Boden.

"Haben wir es geschafft?", traute der Blauhaarige sich nun zu fragen. "Ich denke schon." Serena wies auf die Dornenranken, die sich auflösten als hätte es sie nie gegeben. "Jippie!!" Yuri atmete erleichtert auf. "Hat deine lebensmüde Aktion doch etwas gebracht, Yuugou." Augenblicklich wurde er wütend angefunkelt. "Es heißt Yugo, Mistkerl! Und was heißt da "lebensmüde"?!" 

"Das, was es heißt."

Rin grinste breit. "Ich glaube, Lord Yuri will dir damit sagen, dass er sich Sorgen um dich gemacht hat.", flötete sie und beobachtete amüsiert, wie beide leicht erröteten. "Um diesen Verrückten?! Niemals!" Serena seufzte und sah zu Ruri, die mit einem Lächeln in eine Richtung sah. "Die werden nie aufhören..." 

"Hm?" Ihre Freundin blinzelte, dann wandte sie ihren Blick den Anderen zu und schmunzelte. "Nein, die Beiden nicht."

"Wo ist der Prinz?" Die blauhaarige Fee sah sich nach Yuto um, der wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. Nachdem das Feuer sich aufgelöst hatte, gab es nun nur mehr das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne, durch das sie etwas erkennen konnten. Die Wolken, die den Himmel bedeckt hatten, hatten es dem Feuer gleichgemacht. Ruri lächelte. "Bereits auf dem Weg."

Während Serena ihrer Anführerin einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf und Rin belustigt zusah, wie Yuri und Yugo sich weiter mit hochrotem Gesicht zankten, war Yuto auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Ohne Dornenranken, ohne einer rachsüchtigen Fee und deren Anhängsel gab es nichts, das ihn jetzt noch aufhalten konnte. Zielstrebig rannte er zu dem riesigen Gebäude, Dark Rebellion dicht auf den Fersen, während Starve Venom sich zu seinem eigenen Besitzer gesellte.

Dank den Anderen wusste er, was auf ihn wartete, als er eines der Tore passierte und im Innenhof landete. Dennoch machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit, als er die Bewohner des Schlosses und ihre Gäste im tiefen Schlaf vorfand. In irgendeinem Raum befand sich auch bestimmt sein Vater, doch Yuto ging ihn nicht suchen. Er wollte zuerst in den Turm.

Dark Rebellion blieb neben der Tür stehen, die er benutzte, um weiter vorzudringen. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste genau, wie er in das Gemach im höchsten Turm kam. Schließlich hatte er in den letzten 16 Jahren auch viel Zeit an diesem Ort verbracht, kannte viele der Gänge, und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er die Treppe erreichte, die hoch führte.

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, stieg Yuto immer höher, bis er endlich vor einer Doppelflügeltür stand. Für einen Moment musste er nach Luft schnappen, die ihm nach dem anstrengenden Dauerlauf fehlte. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf die Tür und Vorfreude breitete sich in ihm aus, gemischt mit Nervosität. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich, was für ihn das Wertvollste auf der Welt war.

Langsam legten seine Hände sich auf die Klinken und drückten sie hinunter, dann stieß er die Türflügel auf, trat dabei in das Zimmer dahinter ein. Dank dem, was Yuzu ihm gezeigt hatte, wusste er genau, wo er hinsehen musste, um Yuya zu finden. Es fühlte sich wie bei Magneten an, die sich gegenseitig anzogen, als er den Jungen erblickte, wie er friedlich schlafend auf dem Bett lag. Sein Herz klopfte laut, während der Schwarzhaarige auf das Möbelstück zutrat und sich neben den Kleinen setzte.

Yuto bemerkte nicht, wie sich eine Hand hob und eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, in das er sich verliebt hatte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. "Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber jetzt bin ich endlich hier.", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu dem Jüngeren hinunter. Diesmal war kein Wolf anwesend, der sich zwischen sie drängeln konnte.

Verführerische Süße begrüßte ihn, als seine Lippen ihre weichen Gegenstücke fanden. Es fühlte sich besser an als er sich je vorgestellt hatte. Der Kuss war nach einem Moment wieder vorbei, doch als der ältere Prinz sich wieder etwas aufrichtete, konnte er sehen, wie sich etwas in Yuyas Gesicht bewegte. Einzelne Muskeln gaben durch leichtes Zucken eine Art Lebenszeichen, bis die beiden Lider sich schließlich hoben und den Blick auf rubinrote Augen freigaben.

Der Junge blinzelte und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte. "Hey... Du bist hier. Ich dachte, dass ich dich nie wiedersehen werde." Seine Hand hob sich und legte sich auf die Wange des Anderen. Größere Finger schlossen sich darum.

"Das wäre nicht passiert, das kann ich dir versichern." Yuto schlang seinen freien Arm um Yuya und zog ihn in eine sitzende Position, ließ ihn nicht los. Der Kleinere vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter vor ihm. "Doch, wäre es. Ich... ich muss dir etwas sagen. I-Ich bin nicht... n-nicht, w-was du im Wald gesehen h-hast." Seine Stimme klang erstickt.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte den Kopf leicht und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Ich genauso wenig, mach dir also keine Sorgen.", antworte er und half dem Jungen aus dem Bett hinaus. Yuya löste sich ein Stück von ihm, die Augen bereits feucht. "Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe nach unserem letzten Treffen erfahren, dass ich bereits verlobt bin. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte!", versuchte er das Problem zu erklären.

Yuto blinzelte, dann lächelte er. "Ich weiß. Ruri, eine der Feen, die dich aufgezogen haben, hat mir alles erzählt.", sagte er und sah, wie Verwirrung sich im Gesicht des Jüngeren ausbreitete. "Tante Ruri? Aber... warum? Sie hat mir doch gesagt, dass... dass..." Yuya verstand es nicht. Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte die Frau ihm noch gesagt, dass er den Mann vor sich nie mehr wiedersehen durfte, und nun war alles wieder anders?

"Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich dir nun auch meinen Namen nenne, da ich deinen ebenfalls erfahren habe." Der ältere Prinz löste sich von ihm. Er wollte fragen, was der Schwarzhaarige meinte, als dieser seine Hand ergriff und einen Kuss darauf hauchte. "Mein Name ist Yuto und... ich bin König Shuns Sohn.", stellte er sich vor, Nervosität wie ein Klumpen Stein in seinem Magen.

Die beiden Rubine weiteten sich und Yuya war sprachlos, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sein Gegenüber spürte die eigene Unruhe wachsen. "Also... Ich kann verstehen, wenn dir das einfach zuviel wird, nach allem, was du schon gehört hast. Ich-" Yuto unterbrach sich, als ein kleinerer Körper in seine Arme fiel, sich an ihm festhielt.

"Bitte gib mir nur einen Moment. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass der Mann, von dem ich immer geträumt habe, und mein Verlobter ein und dieselbe Person sind. Mir wurde nie..." 

"Scht~" Starke Arme legten sich um den jüngeren Prinzen. "Ich bin hier. Und egal was passiert, ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer an deiner Seite bin."

Er spürte den Stein in seinem Bauch schrumpfen und ein Lächeln wuchs auf seinen Lippen, besonders als Yuya sich an ihn kuschelte, sein Versprechen mit einem Nicken annahm. "Aber ab jetzt werden wir uns nichts mehr verheimlichen, nicht wahr?" Der Junge hob mit einem Lächeln den Blick. "Auf keinen Fall, dass wir etwas voreinander verheimlichen." Dass sie nun wussten, wer der jeweils Andere wirklich war, änderte nichts an ihren Gefühlen füreinander, als sie sich erneut küssten.

~~~

Als er die Augen öffnete, fühlte Shun sich, als hätte er viel zu lange geschlafen. Gähnend rieb er sich die Augen. "Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich ein zu langes Nickerchen gehalten.", hörte er Zarcs Stimme neben sich. Ach ja, so langsam erinnerte er sich wieder. Nachdem sein eigener Sohn ihm erklärt hatte, einen Bürgerlichen ehelichen zu wollen, und ihn dann einfach stehengelassen hatte, war er mit Yuri aufgebrochen und im Schloss zu Zarc und Ray gestoßen, während sein Neffe irgendwoanders hingegangen war. Er hatte seinem Freund von Yutos Entscheidung erzählen wollen, genau in dem Moment, als er eingeschlafen war.

"Ich ebenfalls." Die Müdigkeit schwand rasch und er sah sich um. Dutzende Gäste rieben sich ihre Augen oder gähnten hinter ihren Händen. Sie alle waren nur wegen einem Ereignis gekommen, der Rückkehr des Sprösslings des anderen Herrschers. Seltsam, dass auch sie eingeschlafen waren.

"Sieht aus, als kämen wir genau richtig.", meinte eine Stimme und die Blicke wandten sich in eine Richtung. Shun entdeckte Yuri mit einem Jungen an seiner Seite hereinkommen. Der Blauhaarige schleifte etwas Schwarzes hinter sich her. "Wie meinst du das, Neffe? Und was hat dein Begleiter bei sich?", wollte der Herrscher wissen.

Besagter Begleiter verneigte sich vor den beiden Königen und der Königin. "Eure Majestäten. Wir bringen Euch den Rest, der von Yuzu übrig ist.", erklärte er mit sichtlicher Nervosität. Er stand etwas steif vor Shun und dem Paar, während Yuri eindeutig gelassen war. Mit allen Blicken auf sich war es auch verständlich. Zarc erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. "Yuzus Rest? Wie sollen wir das verstehen?", wollte er wissen. "Also-", begann der Violetthaarige, wurde jedoch unterbrochen. "Yugo?"

Sämtliche Blicke wanderten zu einer Frau, die sich zwischen den Gästen hindurch geschoben hatte. "Mama?" Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann und seinem besten Freund verstand Ray sogleich, was vor sich ging. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als Lady Atlas' Gesicht aufleuchtete. "Mein Junge!", rief sie und stürmte auf ihren Sohn zu, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass alle sie anstarrten und sie sich absolut nicht wie eine Adelige verhielt.

Eine kleine Teppichfalte brachte sie zum Stolpern. Yugo ließ das, was von der teuflischen Fee übrig geblieben war, fallen und fing seine Mutter auf, verlor dabei selbst das Gleichgewicht. Es krachte laut, dann lagen sie am Boden. "Bist du ok, Mama?" Der junge Mann betrachtete die Frau, nachdem er sich von dem Sturz und der seltsamen Landung erholt hatte. Die Brille war ihr von der Nase gerutscht, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, während sie ihn umarmte. Dicke Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Ich habe dich so vermisst.", schluchzte sie, als zwischen den anderen Leuten ihr Mann auftauchte. "Und du bist so groß geworden."

Zarc hob eine Hand, um zu signalisieren, dass niemand das Wiedersehen zwischen Mutter und Sohn stören durfte. Er kannte selbst das Gefühl jahrelang auf das eigene Kind zu warten und er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten seinen Nachwuchs in die Arme zu schließen. Die Freude der dunkelhaarigen Frau über die Rückkehr ihres Kindes war daher sehr verständlich für ihn.

Yugo schloss die Augen und schmiegte seine Wange and die der Frau. "Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Mama.", sagte er und spürte Freude in sich hochsprudeln, endlich wieder bei seinen Eltern zu sein. "Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, wäre es wirklich nett, wenn ihr von mir runtergeht.", drang eine Stimme an seine Ohren und verdutzt sahen die beiden in die Richtung. Nun verstand der Blauhaarige auch, warum er so komisch weich gelandet war.

Yuri sah Mutter und Sohn finster an, während Lord Atlas mit einem Seufzen zu ihnen kam und das Duo von ihm wegzog, damit er wieder aufstehen konnte. "Tschuldige." Yugos verlegenes Grinsen sorgte dafür, dass die Leute erst recht leise vor sich hinkicherten. Der Violetthaarige behielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck bei, als er sich seine Kleidung zurechtzog.

Sein Onkel nickte einem Soldaten zu, der es übernahm den schwarzen, nach Rauch stinkenden Stoff an sich zu nehmen. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir später erfahren werden, was es damit auf sich hat.", meinte er, dabei zusehend, wie das Paar ihren seit Jahren abwesenden Sprössling in ihrer Mitte willkommen hieß und Lady Atlas sich weigerte den Jungen loszulassen.

"Da stimme ich dir zu. Und mir fällt gerade ein, dass du mir vorhin etwas sagen wolltest, Shun. Was war das?" Zarc hob eine Augenbraue, als Shun sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere sichtich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Yuri bemerkte dies genauso, während die anderen Gäste ihre Gespräche wiederaufnahmen, die sie durch den plötzlichen Schlaf und das Erscheinen des Duos unterbrechen mussten. Der Jüngere ahnte, was das veränderte Verhalten des zweiten Herrschers ausgelöst hatte, und er grinste sehr breit.

Der König atmete tief durch, wissend, dass er seinem besten Freund die unangenehme Nachricht überbringen musste. "Zarc, hör zu-", begann er, unterbrach sich jedoch, als eine Fanfare ertönte. Verärgert warf er dem Mann einen finsteren Blick wegen der Störung zu, bevor Sprachlosigkeit sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ausbreitete.

Ruri und ihre Freundinnen hatten sich auf einem kleinen Balkon eingefunden, auf dem sie die Geschehnisse im Saal gut beobachten konnten. Sie hatten sich vorm Betreten des Schlosses von Yugo und Yuri getrennt, um etwas auszukundschaften. Nun wollten sie die weiteren Ereignisse von einem Sitzplatz verfolgen, wo sie einen guten Blick auf alles hatten.

Besonders auf das Paar, das nun die Treppe hinunterkam und sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sie waren in ein sehr leises Gespräch vertieft, beide ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht und sich gegenseitig mit all der Liebe ansehend, die sie für den jeweils anderen empfanden.

Yuto trug noch immer seine staubige Reisekleidung, selbst den Umhang, während er Yuya an seinem Arm die Stufen hinunter führte. Dass die Anwesenden zur Seite wichen und somit einen Gang formten, durch den sie schreiten konnten, bemerkte er nur nebenbei. Dem Jüngeren war dies um einiges bewusster, hatte er sein Leben abgeschieden verbracht, ohne jemals von so vielen Menschen umgeben zu sein. Mit Yuto neben sich hielt sich seine Nervosität jedoch in Grenzen.

"Unser Sohn hat sich wunderbar entwickelt.", flüsterte Ray ihrem Mann zu, dessen Blick ebenfalls zu dem näherkommenden Paar gewandert war, nachdem er gleichermaßen belustigt und verwundert zugesehen hatte, wie Shuns Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte. "Du hast recht.", stimmte er zu, sichtlich stolz und erleichtert seinen Nachwuchs nach so langer Zeit wieder bei sich zu haben.

Es dauerte nur wenige Momente, die das Königspaar warten musste, in denen das jüngere Paar ein paar Schritte entfernt stoppte und mit einer Verbeugung ihren Respekt zeigte, dann schob Yuto Yuya sanft in die Richtung seiner Eltern, damit sie sich richtig begrüßen konnten. Der Junge fühlte, wie seine Nervosität wieder anwuchs, doch die Freude darüber endlich seine Mutter und seinen Vater zu treffen war größer.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihnen und in einer Umarmung. "Willkommen zuhause.", flüsterte Zarc, während Ray ihrem Sprössling durch das Haar strich und ihm schließlich einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Schön, dass du wieder hier bist.", fügte sie hinzu. "Danke. Ich freue mich auch.", brachte Yuya mit erstickter Stimme heraus. In all den Jahren war es ihm gelungen, das Bedürfnis nach den Armen einer Mutter und eines Vaters zu unterdrücken, nun kehrte es mit voller Wucht zurück.

"Ich denke, du solltest mir das genauer erklären.", sagte Shun und trat mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf seinen Sohn zu, der die Familienzusammenführung aufmerksam beobachtete und Yuya dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. "Keine Sorge, Vater, die bekommst du. Allerdings ist es auch eine ziemlich lange.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, ohne den Blick von seinem Verlobten zu lösen.

Einen Moment lang war es still zwischen den Beiden. "Und diese Erklärung erhalte ich wann?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige nach. "Wenn du sie gleich haben willst, wird Yuri sie dir geben, er weiß Bescheid. Außerdem ist er dann beschäftigt und kann Yugo nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben.", erwiderte Yuto und deutete auf seinen Cousin, der ihn ansah, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

"Woher nimmst du diesen Unsinn, dass ich jemanden in den Wahnsinn treibe?", wollte er schmollend wissen und ignorierte das Grinsen des Blauhaarigen, der das gehört hatte. "Das ist kein Unsinn, das ist die volle Wahrheit.", meinte er laut genug, dass Yuri ihn hörte, während Lady Atlas noch immer an ihm klebte. Der Violetthaarige warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

Shun hatte nicht im Gefühl, dass sein Neffe ihm sagen würde, was er wissen wollte, so wie er den Anderen anstarrte, also wandte er sich seinem Nachwuchs zu... der sich in diesem Moment in Bewegung setzte und auf die kleine Familie zutrat. Er streckte die Hand aus, eine Einladung, die auch angenommen wurde. Yuyas kleinere Hand legte sich in seine und seine Finger schlossen sich darum, dann führte er ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

Der Mann sah dem Paar nach, bevor er zu seinem besten Freund sah. Zarc hielt Ray in seinem Arm, beide ein strahlendes, zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht. So seelig wie sie grinsten, entschied Shun den Augenblick des Friedens zu genießen und dankbar dafür zu sein, dass die Ankündigung seines Sohnes nicht so gekommen war wie gedacht.

\---

"Wie schön~ Das nenne ich ein Happy End." Rin sah mit einem Lächeln von ihrem Sitzplatz hinunter, beobachtete das Paar beim Tanzen. Ihr jüngerer Schützling blühte richtig in den Armen seines Verlobten auf. "Ich stimme dir zu.", sagte Serena und nippte an ihrem Tee. "Es ist schön zu sehen, wie glücklich sie sind. Auch wenn es ein verdammt langer Weg war."

Ruri nickte. "Auch wenn es nicht angemessen ist zu fluchen, aber ihr habt Recht." Sie knabberte an einem Keks. Die Feen hatten es sich bequem gemacht und sich ihren Tisch mit Tee und Keksen hergezaubert, während sie dem Fest zusahen, gut versteckt, auf dem kleinen Balkon.

Ihre beiden Freundinnen grinsten sich gegenseitig an. "Wer weiß, wieviel wir noch fluchen werden. Ab jetzt brauchen wir uns nicht mehr mit zwei gewissen Raben herumschlagen, Yuzu ist auch nicht mehr da und wir werden auch nicht mehr mit Yugo unter einem Dach leben, der mindestens einmal pro Tag flucht.", zählte Serena auf.

Die Grünhaarige grinste noch breiter. "Mit Yugos Gefluche muss sich Lord Yuri nun herumschlagen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das sehen, wenn die Beiden miteinander zu tun haben. Ach, ich lade mich öfters ein.", meinte sie. Ihre Anführerin lachte leise. "Du bist sehr optimistisch, was die Zwei angeht. Ich glaube, in der nächsten Zeit wird auf jeden Fall nichts laufen. Lady Atlas wird all die Jahre nachholen wollen, die sie ohne ihren Sohn verbringen musste.", erwiderte sie.

"Oh, ich wette, dass aus den Beiden was wird. Es wird wahrscheinlich dauern, aber ich bin sicher, dass Yuya und Prinz Yuto nicht die Einzigen sein werden, die in naher Zukunft heiraten werden." Serena schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ich wette, dass es noch mehr als eine Weile dauert, bis aus Yugo und Lord Yuri ein Paar wird. Wenn überhaupt, so sehr wie sie streiten.", konterte sie.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an. "Ich gebe ihnen ein Jahr, maximal zwei. Wenn ich gewinne, backst du mir für ein Jahr lang jede Woche einen großen Kuchen." 

"Ich gebe ihnen mehr als zwei Jahre. Und wenn ich gewinne, lernst du Kochen." 

"Einverstanden!" Ruri schmunzelte, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tanzfläche zu, auf der sich nun auch weitere Paare eingefunden hatten und im Takt der Musik über den Boden wirbelten.

\---

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er es schaffte sich von seinen Eltern zu lösen. Seine Mutter wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen, als fürchtete sie, dass er für weitere 16 Jahre verschwinden könnte. Seinem Vater war es zu verdanken, dass sie sich nicht an seine Fersen geheftet hatte. Als sich weitere Paare auf der Tanzfläche wiederfanden, hatte er sie mitgezogen und Yugo damit Raum zum Atmen gegeben. Yuri war in der Menge verschwunden.

Der Blauhaarige sah sich um. Unter all den Fremden fühlte er sich seltsam, auch weil er niemanden kannte. Einige Momente lang sah er seinen Eltern beim Tanzen zu, dann bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ein bestimmtes Paar Arm in Arm die Fläche verließ. Yugo folgte ihnen, bis sie hinter einem Vorhang verschwanden.

Davor stehenbleibend lauschte er den beiden Stimmen dahinter, wie sie miteinander sprachen und schließlich hörte er Yuya lachen. So wie er es zuvor getan hatte, wenn er glücklich war und sich über etwas freute. Der junge Mann lächelte. Er hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Kurz lauschte er dem Laut, dann holte er tief Luft. "Kann ich euch für einen Moment stören?"

Hinter dem dicken Stoff wurde es still, dann... "Sicher, komm raus, Yugo!" Er folgte der Aufforderung und fand Yuto und Yuya einander in den Armen liegend auf einem Balkon vor, mit Ausblick auf den Schlossgarten und den sich dort befindenden Springbrunnen, gebadet im sanften Licht des Mondes.

Verlegen kratzte der Adelssohn sich am Hinterkopf. "Also... Ich wollte nur kurz mit Yuy-... Seiner Hoheit sprechen.", erklärte er und klang mit jedem Wort kleinlauter. Yuto runzelte die Stirn, löste sich von seinem Verlobten und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. "Ich hole etwas zu trinken.", sagte er und kehrte in den Saal zurück.

"Um was geht es?", fragte Yuya und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Yugo atmete erneut tief durch, spürte die kühlere Nachtluft in seinen Lungen. "Um die ganzen Lügen in den fast 16 Jahren. Und dass ich nie etwas gesagt habe, dass ich immer den Mund gehalten habe. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich geschwiegen habe. Wie ein Feigling.", antwortete er.

Einen Augenblick lang blieb es still, dann spürte er zwei dünne Arme, die sich um ihn legten. "Vergeben und vergessen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du mich nur beschützen wolltest." Erleichterung wuchs in dem Blauhaarigen. "Danke." Yuya löste sich leicht von ihm. "Aber ich werde dir nicht verzeihen, wenn du mich weiterhin so förmlich und mit "Euer Hoheit" ansprichst, ok?", schmollte er ihn an.

Yugo war kurz sprachlos, dann lachte er. "Ok, damit kann ich leben.", antwortete er mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Gut." Der Jüngere machte es ihm nach. "Ich will nicht, dass sich zwischen uns etwas ändert. Wir sind schließlich eine Familie." Besonders mit den letzten Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet. Yugo nickte gerührt und drückte Yuya an sich. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren gedacht, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden sich ändern würde, sobald sie ihre wahren Positionen in der Gesellschaft einnahmen. Es war schön, dass es nicht so sein würde.

Der Prinz lächelte, dann löste er sich komplett von dem Älteren. "Wie war das Treffen mit deinen Eltern? 16 Jahre sind eine ziemlich lange Zeit.", wollte er neugierig wissen. Yugo kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Zuerst eine Überraschung. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich sie im Thronsaal wiedersehen würde. Ich habe es mir immer anders vorgestellt. Aber ich bin wirklich glücklich. Ich habe sie vermisst."

"Und was läuft zwischen dir und Yuri?" Für einen Moment war es still. "W-Was soll z-z-zwischen mir u-und diesem blöden Krautkopf sein?! Woher h-hast du eigentlich diesen Unsinn?!", stotterte Yugo und errötete. Auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren zeigte sich ein unschuldiges Lächeln. "Yuto sagte mir, dass du und sein Cousin euch ganz schön nahe steht.", antwortete er und sah zu, wie der Andere noch röter im Gesicht wurde. "Dein Verlobter soll nicht so einen Scheiss erzählen!", brummte der Blauhaarige.

"Fluchen gehört sich nicht für ein Mitglied des hohen Adels.", ertönte eine Stimme und Yuri schob sich zwischen den Falten des dicken Vorhangs hindurch. Er grinste breit und betrachtete das Duo vor sich. "Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, Yuugou~" Der junge Mann reagierte augenblicklich. "Es heißt Yugo, blöder Krautkopf! Und was willst du eigentlich?!"

Das Grinsen des Violetthaarigen wurde breiter, während Yuya kicherte. "Awww, hast du mich vermisst? Keine Sorge, du brauchst dich doch nicht fürchten, dass ich dich allein lassen könnte.", neckte er. "DAS wäre nett, wenn du das tun würdest!"

"Wie könnte ich?! Du läufst mir noch in die Arme von jemand Fremden, wenn ich nicht auf dich aufpasse." Er kam auf sie zu und hob die Hand des Jüngsten am Balkon an seine Lippen. "Yuri, Yutos Cousin. Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Yuya." Der Junge lächelte. "Mich auch, Yuri. Yuto hat mir bereits von dir erzählt." 

"Ich hoffe doch nur Gutes."

"Oh ja, von deiner Fähigkeit, die Dienstboten und Soldaten in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, und von der Tatsache, dass du oft ziemlich nervig bist." Yuto war aus dem Saal zurückgekehrt, zwei Becher in seinen Händen. "Hier." Einen gab er Yuya und legte seinen Arm um seinen Verlobten, küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

"Du verletzt mich, Cousin. So schlimm bin ich auch nicht." Yuri griff sich gespielt ans Herz. "Nein, er ist noch schlimmer.", kam es von Yugo. Langsam drehte sich der Andere zu ihm und wenige Augenblicke später waren die Beiden wieder am Diskutieren.

Das Paar sah ihnen ein bisschen zu, dann zog Yuto Yuya mit sich. "Lassen wir sie. So wie es aussieht, werden sie noch eine Weile brauchen, bis sie fertig sind.", sagte er und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken. Leise verließen sie den Balkon und blieben im Schatten der Gäste, die sich im Saal amüsierten. Es war entspannend, das bunte Treiben von der Seite zu beobachten und nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

"Möchtest du nochmal tanzen?" Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht im Moment. Vielleicht später." Yuto betrachtete ihn. "Möchtest du lieber an die frische Luft? Oder bleiben wir noch ein bisschen hier?" Er konnte ihm ansehen, dass die vielen Eindrücke langsam zuviel wurden, doch zu etwas zwingen wollte er ihn erst recht nicht.

Yuya überlegte nicht lange. "Frische Luft hört sich gut an. Der Schlossgarten wäre perfekt dafür." Sein Verlobter nickte und führte ihn aus dem Saal hinaus, unbemerkt von den Gästen und ihren Familien. Am ausgewählten Ort war es im Gegenzug ruhig. Das Paar erwartete Yugo und Yuri am Balkon streiten zu hören, doch die Zwei hatten ihren Standort bereits gewechselt. Somit konnten sie die Stille umso mehr genießen.

"Besser?" 

"Mhm. Viel besser." Gemeinsam sahen sie zum Mond hoch, nachdem sie am steinernen Rand des Springbrunnens Platz genommen hatten. Der Jüngere legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Liebsten. "Darf ich dir etwas verraten?", fragte er nach einer Weile. "Aber bekomme es bitte nicht in den falschen Hals."

Yuto drehte seinen Kopf und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Um was geht es denn?" Yuya spürte Unsicherheit und Verlegenheit in sich hochsteigen. "Als Tante Ruri und die Anderen mir erzählten, dass ich mit einem "Prinz Yuto" verlobt bin und ihn heiraten soll, wollte ich diesen Typen nicht heiraten. Ich wollte ihn noch nicht einmal treffen.", gestand er.

Der Ältere blinzelte überrascht, dann lachte er. "Ach das? Denk nicht darüber nach, das kenne ich selbst.", sagte er und umarmte Yuya, welcher wegen seiner Reaktion verletzt aussah. "Tut mir leid, dass ich gelacht habe, aber es ist wirklich so. Mein Vater hat mir jahrelang erzählt, dass ich eines Tages "Prinz Yuya" heiraten soll, sobald er wieder auftaucht. Das hat mich immer genervt und ich wollte nicht, dass dies passiert."

Der Junge brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand. "Wirklich? Das ist witzig." Er grinste. Es war wirklich zum Lachen, dass sie sich Stunden zuvor geweigert hatten einander zu heiraten. "Stimmt. Aber in der Zwischenzeit habe ich meine Zwischenzeit geändert." Eine von Yutos Händen wanderte hoch in die weichen, rot-grünen Haare. "Ich habe dich getroffen."

Unter glücklich leuchtenden Rubinen erschien das Lächeln, welches den Schwarzhaarigen von Anfang an verzauberte. Sanft zog er den Jüngeren näher zu sich. Nur der Mond sah zu, wie ihre Lippen zueinander fanden und aneinander schmiegten. Zwei Augenpaare in Rot und Grau schlossen sich, um das Gefühl von süßer Weichheit voll auszukosten. Der Kuss schien viel zu früh zu enden. 

"Ich liebe dich." 

"Ich liebe dich auch." 

Für einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an, dann hob Yuto Yuyas Kinn leicht an, um ihn erneut zu küssen, um noch mehr von dieser verführerischen Süße zu kosten. Der Jüngere ergab sich dem zärtlichen Werben seines Verlobten und legte seine Arme um seinen Liebsten. Nichts und niemand würde sie nun auseinander bringen.

Was weiters geschah:

Yuzus Reste wurden verbrannt, sobald die Feierlichkeiten zu Yuyas Geburtstag und Rückkehr vorbei waren. Keiner wusste, welche teuflischen Fähigkeiten die Frau gehabt hatte, daher wollte man verhindern, dass sie womöglich ins Leben zurückkam.

Natürlich erhielt Shun, gleichzeitig mit Zarc und Ray, die Erklärung, die er beim Erscheinen seines Sohnes und seines Schwiegersohnes verlangt hatte. Als er hörte, dass die Person, die Yuto im Wald getroffen hatte, dessen eigener Verlobter war, meinte er: "Wenn ich das früher gewusst hätte, hätte mir das einen riesigen Schock erspart." und leerte einen Becher mit einem Zug. Er war sehr erleichtert über den guten Ausgang der Ereignisse.

Yuto und Yuya heirateten an einem sonnigen Tag, nicht lange nach der Feier. Ihre Flitterwochen verbrachten sie in der Hütte im Wald, die von den Feen wieder mit Magie repariert wurde, damit sie sich mit den von Yuzu hinterlassenen Spuren nicht auseinandersetzen mussten. Nur Dark Rebellion und eine Stute, die wegen ihren verschiedenfarbigen Augen Oddeyes genannt wurde, begleiteten sie.

Yuto machte seine Drohung wahr, als die Streitereien zwischen Yugo und Yuri ihn zuviel nervten. Er nahm den Schlüssel allerdings nicht mit, sondern gab ihn seinem Vater und sagte: "Den wirst du noch brauchen... Spätestens, wenn die Dienstmädchen sich verhalten, als gäbe es Geister im Schloss." Zwei Tage später fand man in einem weniger benutzten Flügel des Schlosses Yuri und Yugo aneinander gefesselt und mit großen Beulen am Kopf, eingesperrt in einer Besenkammer. Sie überstanden den ungewollten Ausflug ohne weiteren Blessuren und schworen sich dann zu streiten, wenn Yuto es nicht mitbekam.

So sehr und gern wie sie dies taten, glaubte so mancher es kaum, dass aus den Beiden wirklich noch ein Paar wurde. Eine Magd erwischte sie bei einem leidenschaftlichen Vorspiel in einem der Salons. Das arme Mädchen brauchte etwas Zeit zum Erholen, dann nahm es ein Angebot bei einem Adeligen am Land an, weit weg vom Schloss! Danach machte Yuri es offiziell, dass er Yugo heiraten wollte und würde. Niemand war lebensmüde genug, um sich mit ihm anzulegen und um Yugos Gunst zu werben.

Knapp aber doch gewann Rin die Wette. Sie genoss jeden einzelnen Kuchen, den Serena buk. Ruri versuchte dennoch ihr Kochen und Backen beizubringen. Sie schaffte es soweit, dass die Küche nicht in die Luft flog, jedes Mal wenn Rin sich darin aufhielt.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_

**Author's Note:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_LilTomato_


End file.
